Consequential Actions
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: This is not the average Edward leaves, Bella gets pregnant story like so many written before this story. There are many twists and I can assure you that this story is very original. Please R&R you will not regret it!
1. If only I knew

**Chapter one: If only I knew**

**This is an entry for the competition but I do want others to read it too and review. This story is set in New Moon when Edward leaves but it has many twists and is original compared to the other stories about the same topic (I mean come on, what are the odds of Bella having twins or triplets) Edward has only left two weeks ago in this story (to fit in with the storyline) and Charlie forced Bella to go to the movies with Ben and Angela to try and break her out of her cationic state. Therefore she is not good friends with Jacob but knows him. Here we go….**

**20****th/19th**** November update: **I just re-read the whole story and was horrified when I discovered all the spelling and grammatical errors plus the oddly phrased paragraphs so I've decided to edit the whole story. Don't worry if you loved the original and want nothing to be changed because nothing will be. I'm just fixing all the errors that I made and substituting some words and sentences with preferable ones. I hope everyone prefers the edited version so here it is:

**Bella's POV **

I knew that something was seriously wrong and had no idea what. I believed that I had caught the stomach flu off Ben and Angela when I began to throw up on everything in sight and felt nauseous every second of the day except that some things didn't fit. Like the fact that I was always famished and longed for eggs for any meal of the day. Charlie was evidently getting sick of eggs and gave an exasperated look every time I served them, which was pretty much every night. I also had weird sleeping patterns and odd dreams which were vivid and indistinct. Instead of waking up in the middle of night screaming which I would usually have in normal circumstances, from the pain of what I had lost. I somehow ended up crying, staining the sheets with my tears and becoming overly emotional. My abnormal behaviour had taken my mind off certain but forbidden topics which by my own personal rules, I was not allowed to breach. No matter how much I wanted to see or think about them, I had drilled into my brain that they were inaccessible. His beautiful golden topaz eyes were one of the things I yearned to see once more but would never see again. I should have learned to appreciate them when I had the chance but selfishly took it all for granted. This brought on more bizarre tears alerting Charlie to my obvious pain and suffering. He hated _him _for what he did to me and would hate _him_ even further if I told him what _he_ and I shared on the midnight that announced my eighteenth birthday. I remember his reluctance to try something that he had never encountered before but now I suspected that it was fear of doing such a thing with someone he didn't love instead of the one he was destined to be with who clearly wasn't me. _He_ seemed happy enough when we did it but perhaps I misinterpreted it for remorse now that I knew that all the love _he_ had for me was a pretence. I was clearly just a distraction, nothing more than something to amuse himself with until he got bored and moved on. It was hard to believe that Alice, tiny and cheerful or Esme, motherly and sweet would be in on such a cruel plan but then again, I didn't expect _him _to do such a thing either. They were all very good actors; I had to give them that.

It was on Monday morning when I was just about to grudgingly drive to school in my ancient truck, that I realised what was wrong with me. Charlie had taken the day off work because he had caught the stomach flu. I knew that he definitely did not have the same problem as me and up that very second he didn't know that it was true. As usual I was pondering over my cereal while Charlie tried to make conversation before he gasped and made his accurate accusations. I remember jumping up as he gasped in shock and horror.

"How could you not have told me" He had screamed, knocking over my bowl which clattered to the floor and miraculously stayed intact despite the impact.

"Told you what?" I had mumbled unresponsively without looking up.

"The stomach doesn't begin to show for months which would have to mean it was conceived months ago. You only knew him for eight months before he deserted you and yet you still went all the way. How could you ruin your whole future? It was bright and right ahead of you but then you had to be careless and now it's all gone" Charlie ranted, his face turning slightly purple in his rage.

"What are you talking about?" I had shouted back at him. How unbelievably ignorant I was that day. If I had just payed the teeniest bit of attention to my appearance or perhaps even just glanced at the mirror then I possibly would still be on good terms which Charlie.

"Look at your frikin stomach for answers," He had boomed, his hands clenched into tight fists before attempting to calm himself down by sinking back into the chair he had previously occupied. I remember feeling anxious that his chair would snap from the pressure Charlie was exerting on the armrests and then gasping as I followed his words. Impossibly I saw a small bump in the centre of my stomach which was unmistakably unnatural and inhuman. I had placed my hand over the bump in my curiosity, quickly redrawing it in shock as I realised how rock hard and cold it felt. It was then that I realised that I was pregnant and the pregnancy was in no way normal.

So it was from those turn of events that I was standing in front of the Cullens' vast mansion. Charlie had rushed me out of the door of my home, insisting that he needed time and then slammed the door vigorously in my stunned face. It was equivalent to a slap in the face for me and I knew that I could never go back and face his justifiable wrath even if I had nowhere to go. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I knew exactly where to go and here I was. Just the sight of the Cullens' large house had brought me to tears as I remembered how many long months ago I had believed that this place would someday be my home. And now my silent wish had ironically come true but was missing the most vital piece. _Him_. I raced up the porch steps, willing myself not to look up and let my entire memories of the place and of _him_ flood from where they were most skilfully hidden by my subconscious. The first thing I saw when I entered the house and looked up was the grand piano which _he _had played my lullaby on. The melodic tone agonizingly filled my head, sending me sprawling me to the floor in pain and loss. My already developing stomach had prevented me from burying my face into the white carpet so instead I lied on my back, covering my face as if it would somehow erase all my pain. My hand then slid down to my stomach and I laid it there, somehow feeling comforted that I wasn't totally alone and that not everyone had deserted me. Then impossibly I felt a small nudge and knew that despite everything, I would never be alone again.

**Edward's POV (This is happening right after Bella's POV)**

I stared broodingly at the trees knowing that Victoria had escaped again. I knew that it was pointless and hazardous but there was still that miniscule chance that Victoria might decide to drop in Forks and I wasn't going to leave _her _unprotected. Even if _she _didn't know that _she _was being protected by me and I could never speak to _her_ ever again, I would always be protecting _her_, no matter how small the issue_._ It was for _her _sake that I had left and my pain was to be borne without complaint. As long as she was safe then I could bear any type of pain, no matter how agonizing it was. No matter how much I longed to return and knew I never could because if I did then it would ruin everything and the happy and fulfilled life I had envisioned for _her _would be overtaken by a greedy monster like me. She deserved to live a full and uninterrupted human life and I would keep my promise to her about not returning regardless of my own pain. I sunk to the leafy floor of the forest as I contemplated living an eternity without her. At this rate I didn't think that I could bear it but I had to, for _her._

I perceived a buzzing sound signalling from my pocket and I knew at once that someone was trying to contact me. I considered not answering it in fear that it would be news which would ruin me but the expression on Alice's face the last time I failed to answer her call back when we were in Alaska, sent me rummaging hastily through my pocket for my silver phone. There was a time before _her_, when I would have been horrified to have such an out-dated phone in my possession but nothing mattered anymore so I failed to care. If the caller was Rosalie then I would ignore the call as if I couldn't hear it but if it was another person in my family then I would answer it in case they needed me which was highly unlikely. Since the minute that I had left, I was useless and to ask for my help was foolish. Once I had retrieved my back-up phone, I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alice trying to contact me. I flipped the cover of my phone up lightly and said hello dully into the phone.

"Edward, you have to come back to Forks!" Alice shouted at me urgently before I could hang up.

"Alice, I can't. I can't intrude into her life again. Its better this way" I cried out desolately.

"Bella's blurred right out of my sight but irritating flashes of her keep coming up." Alice informed me nervously as I winced at the mere mention of her name. She's alive in all of my visions that are clear but something strange is going on"

"I'm going to ruin everything" I moaned, leaning my head against one of the nearby trees dejectedly.

"If you go back to her then it will benefit the both of you and I don't need a vision to tell me that, that is any case. In the few clear visions I _have _had, her face… well it looks as bad as yours. She's suffering and nothing will ease her anguish unless you return to her. It seems that neither of you can live without the other" Alice concluded her mini speech with ragged emotion and I knew that if crying was possible for vampires then she would be bawling her eyes out. But if it was possible then I would have drowned from my own tears by now so such a conversation would be impossible.

"Fine, I'll go back but I'm going to keep myself out of her view of sight. Maybe this can be solved without ruining my plan for her happiness" I said to Alice despondently.

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said? She is NOT happy and trust me; she never will be without you. Neither will you for that matter" Alice growled angrily. I couldn't stand to hear any more about _her_ so I slammed the flip phone down, accidently snapping it off its hinges. I threw the worthless object aside and began to run towards the only place I could call home. The only place which would provide me with _her_. Forks.

**November 20****th/19th**** AN: **I'd really appreciate it if you would review (or PM if it doesn't allow you because of multiple reviewing) to tell me whether this version of the chapter was preferable or the old version. I've only updated this chapter so far but the others will be edited soon.

**Original AN: What did you think of it? This is not the end of course and updates will be regular because the competition ends in a month. Like I said, I do want people to read and review this story regardless of it being entered in a competition so REVIEW! And if The Lion And The Lamb Forever is reading this chapter then I hope that this story seems eligible enough for the competition so far (I am only up to chapter one as you can see so it is not ready for submission yet)**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review! **


	2. A reunion with two unlikely people

**Chapter Two: A Reunion With Two Unlikely People**

**21****st****/22****nd**** November update: **This chapter has been edited and is unquestionably better than the original.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't seem to remove myself from the floor in my absolute pain but my little Nudger kept me company so any desire to get up was unsolicited. I wished that I didn't have to be so deserted in this so that I could turn to someone when things got worse but I was comforted knowing that I had my Nudger. I knew that whatever the baby was couldn't be fully human as proved by the symptoms I had experienced and found myself hoping fiercely that my body was strong and capable enough to equip for the baby's arrival or at least strong enough to provide for it. For once in a startlingly long time I had a purpose which would inevitably affect someone else's life. I didn't regret my actions which led up to this impossible event, no matter the consequences of my choice. That got me pondering over how this _was _possible. Rosalie would do anything to obtain a child of her own, so I knew without a doubt that it was something to do with my mortality. If I was the vampire and _he_ was the human then I wouldn't have conceived my Nudger because my body would have been incapable of changing just like Rosalie's. If this wasn't the case then Rosalie would have countless children by now. This caused me neither comfort nor unease knowing more useless information and I began to ponder on, the pain still intact but numbing with the distractions that presented themselves in my mind.

My distractions were penetrated as I heard the hefty window to my right began to creak ominously, causing me to sit up swiftly and look at the window in alarm, effectively breaking me out of my reverie. The window which was shut the last time I checked was now wide open and let out a perilous aura. I pelted towards it like it was my only form of salvation and then poked my head out the window, looking wildly outside for the cause of its opening while ignoring Renee's constant warnings to me when I was a small child that looking out an open window was a very precarious idea. But as I searched the lawn for any suspect, I perceived that none were visible and my heart resumed its regular rhythm. I pulled my head back from the window and walked moodily back to where I had been lying earlier, except this time I sat up and stared at the window blankly as if waiting for _him _to come through it, feeling the tears cascade down my face as I remembered that the object of my fixation was _his_ most convenient entry into my house when _he_ used to stay with me during the night. Then so fast that I could have imagined it if I knew no better, I saw a shadow flit past the window faster than the speed of light and knew without a doubt that it was a vampire. Fear coursed through me and weakened my very core as I realised that this vampire may very well be Victoria. She would kill me in a split instant, killing my Nudger in the same second. I, on instinct wrapped my arms around my stomach to protect my helpless baby and wiped my tears away so that Victoria wouldn't feel as if she had truly won. I was weak and feeble so it was hardly a victory if she beat me. I lowered my head in defeat and waited for her to kill me.

**Edward POV (He has just arrived at Bella's house) **

I couldn't believe that I had made it this far. I didn't know if I could stand being near _her_ when I was forbidden to make any contact. Even when I couldn't see her exquisite face, I longed to race into her house and embrace her as tightly as was possible before making up for all the kisses that we had both lost. I knew that I'd be fighting an impossible battle when I actually saw her and that staying away would be a safer option with much superior results. Despite my previous thoughts, I decided to suck it up and keep her safe by keeping my distance like I'd originally planned. Just like I used to in the past when I kept _her _company throughout the bitter and cold nights, I climbed up and through window and into her empty room. I knew she would be at school and would never know of my visit however that did not stop me from wishing that she were here. As I glanced around the room I was unnerved at what I saw and thoughts of self-loathing resurfaced. The photos which used to line the walls and reflect her social life were gone and I suspected they were currently sitting at the bottom of her already bulging trash can. I looked curiously but also warily inside her ajar wardrobe and perceived that all the nice, blue and vibrant clothes which had suited her complexion and I had always loved and complimented on her were replaced with dull, poorly kept and dark tones. A sharp and painful memory played in front of me like a movie, reminding me of how she used to say that she dressed according to her mood. From what I could see, that meant that her whole world now was desolate and not worth living in. I turned to her shelf and noticed that her entire CD collection was non-existent and soon found them broken in the trash can below her photos. It seemed that everything which reminded her of me was painful and agonizing. However much I hated to say it, Alice was right about _her_. But _she_ would get over with further time and live the life I wished for her to live. I knew that I had to at least check up on her but with her at school my choices were limited. A sudden voice message from another room in the house startled me and seemed to startle Charlie who was sleeping on the couch downstairs and was jolted awake. Wait! Charlie was here? I listened carefully to the voice mail and perceived that Bella wasn't in school today. If she wasn't here and she wasn't at school then where was she? A sudden text message from Alice enlightened me on the answer.

_She's in our house in Forks by the piano_

I almost flew out the window in my determination and headed at an inhumane speed for my love, not caring who or what saw me.

….

I screeched to a sudden halt in front of my previous house, almost destroying the car door with the agitated force of my slam as I got out. What I heard from inside the house sent me sprawling to my knees in complete and utter pain which increased when I realised that it was unjustifiably my fault. I could hear the most heartbreaking sobbing coming from the interior of the house and knew who it was right away. Suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore and ran over to the window, peering into the familiar sitting room with my eyes resting on a slender figure lying on the ground in obvious agony, her tears staining the white carpet without a halt. At the rate I was going I was going to find myself in the room with her, drying her tears in any second and I knew that I needed to restrain myself before it was too late. In less than a second of watching her agony, I simply didn't care about my carefully thought out restrictions. My reason for living was in and there was no way in the world that I was going to watch her sit there and cry like that. Before I could regret it, I lifted up the window as carefully as possible while trying not to startle _her_ but _she _lifted up her head up regardless, causing me to bolt in cowardliness and shame. What would she think of me now? Was I ready to face her wrath and rejection? I didn't think so. Not yet. I leapt over the river at the back of the house and ran into the forest like the coward I was to try and clear my head but even from the lengthy distance that I was from _her_, the sound of whimpering still tortured my ears, purposefully agonizing me and I knew at that second I had to go back to her and for good this time. I leapt back over the river effortlessly and walked slowly and cautiously to the window before lifting it up in a blindly fast moment and stepping through the window and into the room, bracing myself for what I would see.

**Bella's POV (right after her last POV)**

I heard the window fly open noisily and then clatter back down as an intruder stepped in. I knew better than to look up. Death was easier to accept when you didn't know it was coming. I gasped quietly when I heard footsteps which were barely audible, sounding muffled by the thick carpet and making it seem like the owner of the footsteps were pacing. Why didn't Victoria just get on with it? I couldn't help but see if the visitor was truly Victoria and if my death would be quick and gasped when I saw who it was because they were the last person I would ever expect to appear in this house ever again, especially given the current events. It was Laurent.

"I didn't believe that the Cullens' would ever leave their pet behind but it seems that Victoria was right. Now, should I kill you or leave you for Victoria?" Laurent contemplated, eying me with curiosity and evidently talking to himself as if I weren't present.

"Neither. I don't want to die," I whimpered quietly. "Please leave me alone."

"Your blood is too mouth-watering to waste and I'm fulfilling a favour in any case but for you I will make your death quick. Victoria planned to kill you slowly and painfully so consider this as an easy way out of all the pain you would have had to face if I wasn't so generous" Laurent told me as if he believed it himself. There was no way that he could mean what he claimed despite its likelihood. If he did mean it then where did it leave me? Either way I would die. Either way I would never see _him _again. My whimpering increased as he began to advance on me. If I was going to die now then I could at least picture _him _in my mind. No I can call him Edward now. At the brink of death all I want is for his name to be the last word that enters my mind, leaves my lips and his topaz eyes to be the last thing I see. _Edward. Edward. Edward_. Then miraculously -even though it proved I was going insane- Edward was standing in front of me, looking like a replica of the real one. Of course he was just an illusion but I appreciated it just the same. His eyes looked so close to the original except they had dark black hue from extreme thirst and were astonishingly tender when they looked into mine. They predictably became furious as they took in Laurent.

"Get the hell away from my soul-mate you backstabbing son of a bitch" He bellowed louder than I believed an internal voice could possibly be and I had never heard Edward swear before, even in the darkest of times. As if answering my thoughts, he murmured an apology to me and I knew that the real Edward and evidently my subconscious version of him would be ashamed at swearing in the presence of a lady so his apology was expected.

"I thought you left it behind….I" Laurent stuttered in shock. Huh? It seemed like he was answering Edward's insult but that was impossible. There was no way that Edward was really here. The chances of such a thing were higher than me learning to fly. Such a thing was inconceivable.

"_It_? Did you just refer to Bella as _it_?" Edward's enraged roar could have been heard from miles away if he were really here "Bella is a person and indisputably one thousand times more valued than you."

"All humans are the same." Laurent sneered, glaring at Edward. Wait! If Laurent could see Edward then that meant that he was really here. Tears of joy slid down my face despite the situation and I felt as if the hole in my chest had been healed, no it felt as if there were no hole in the first place. Forgetting completely and utterly about Laurent and about everything not concerning Edward, I ran over to him as fast as my legs would allow and catapulted into his stone but comforting arms, burying my face into his accommodating shoulder. I didn't care if he didn't want me. I would always want him no matter the time, distance or situation. Even after I died I was sure that I would still yearn for him. The worst that he could possibly do was drop me to the floor and let Laurent finish me off but he didn't. Instead he held me closer still and murmured my name over and over again as if he would never get sick of uttering it. Maybe he still cared! But why would he? I was just some insignificant human who was taking up his time and space when he didn't even want me there. Even if he did still love me, I knew that when he learnt about our little Nudger he would abandon me in a second. Grief overtook me for a few impossibly lengthy seconds but was then replaced with fear when I heard Laurent's sinister voice.

"I guess that I'll just have to finish you both off then" Laurent grinned evilly.

"Wait!" I cried out weakly. "We won't inform Victoria of your whereabouts or tell her that you had the chance to kill us when she comes which will inevitably be soon so I think you should consider you options before you decide anything"

"Laurent, Bella is right. Think of Irina. You know that I will most likely finish you off than the other way around with my mind reading skills and experience. Just imagine how devastated Irina would be if you died. I don't want to hurt my cousin in that way" Edward stated and I could tell his words were true however the context may be wrong. Wait! He had a cousin? If we lived through this and if he didn't leave me- which he probably would- then I would be asking about this cousin of his.

"I believe that I'm much stronger then you" Laurent argued, no surrender detectable in his crimson eyes.

"I can read your mind and anticipate your every move. Do you really think you can trump that?" Edward challenged, his arm tightening protectively around me as he spoke.

"Perhaps you are right. It's not worth the fight" Laurent sighed in defeat, determining the veracity in Edward's words. If the situation was not so severe and life-threatening then I may have laughed at his unintentional rhyming. Instead I found myself feeling as grave as the situation.

"I suggest that you go back to Denali and in turn we will keep your _visit_" He said the word with disgust. "A secret" he finished. Laurent nodded in agreement, his mouth curving down into a frown at his conquest before running at vampire velocity out the window, causing the curtains to sway from his passage and an eerie wind to sweep the room. There was complete silence for a minute while we stared into each other's eyes before he released his hold and stepped away. I looked at him questionably but sighed with unsurprising disappointment as his step away from me kept replaying in my head. Without a word, he then looked at me straight in the eye before pouring out what he needed to say.

"If you wish for me to leave and never return then just say so as I deserve it and it would be highly justifiable if that's all you want. I have caused you far too much pain to deserve your affection or love so if you want me to go back from where I came then just utter the words and I will be gone" He whispered to me, clearly in pain although he tried to hide it. It hurt to see how much agony it took for him to say these words. It was as if he were worried that _I _didn't love _him_. But why would he say the words in the first place? And why would it cause him physical and emotional pain to say them if he didn't care?

"Tell me." He murmured, clearly still in pain "I need to know how you feel"

I took a deep breath…

**November 21****st****/22****nd**** AN: **The same applies as the last updated AN in the previous chapter :D

**Original AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I need people to want to come back and read this story because they want to find out what happens next. Thank you Oh Boy Your Mine for reviewing and thanks to the people who added this story to their favourite stories lists or story alert. I really appreciate it but I would appreciate it even more if you reviewed so I know how much you like/dislike my story and can give me feedback if necessary. Do you think I should keep switching POV's? or should just keep it just Bella's POV? I need a bit of advice so I can hopefully win the competition. I don't know if multiple POV's is a good thing or a bad thing. Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW! **


	3. Declarations and Unexpected News

**Chapter 3**

**I still cannot believe how many alerts I got and how many favourite lists this story is on. Thanks so much for that! It would be even better if you reviewed but anyway here is the chapter. **

Recap: "Tell me, I need to know how you feel" He murmured. I took a deep breath….

Bella's pov

How could I possibly tell him in so little words, the depth of my emotion, the longing I felt and the overwhelming love I felt for him? There were no words, just actions which would portray my deep feelings for him. How could he believe they had disappeared? Without considering that he, himself may not have feelings for me and the pain that it would cause me if he didn't, I wrapped my arms around his stone cold neck and brought my lips to his to form a passionate kiss. A second too late I worried anxiously that he would reject me or turn unresponsive like he used to do when he was in total shock or concentration but he didn't. Instead he kissed me back forcefully and desperately as if he had missed this sensation as much as I had which was virtually impossible. You couldn't miss kissing someone unless you enjoyed it and you couldn't enjoy it unless you love the person who you are kissing. Then a few puzzle pieces fell into place and I realised how stupid and ignorant I had been. Edward had always been too selfless for his own good. If there was something he wanted and he could get in a flash but it would hurt someone then he wouldn't even consider it, even if what he wanted was a necessity. It was exactly the same but with me being the thing he wanted and the danger of me being killed was the thing that would hurt everyone, him especially if it happened. My many insecurities had hidden this from me and had hurt Edward and I time and time again. I would never let them get in the way again if I could help it. It seemed that Edward had a few insecurities too otherwise he wouldn't have had to ask his previous question. But there was still a chance I was wrong so I wasn't totally blissful. But my joy overshadowed any that I had, had since my wretched 18th birthday party. Then again was I ever happy after he left? The answer was clearer than 2 plus 2! The kiss became deeper, dragging us to the wall. I slung both of my legs around his waist with and moved my hands up into his hair. He pulled me tighter against him, his mouth moving more passionately with mine. I felt the kiss come to a close and felt pleased as I realised that he had crossed some of his previous boundaries but slightly disappointed that the kiss had to come to an end so soon. When we broke apart I couldn't help but grasp his hand as soon as our contact was lost, his face already glowing and triumphant grew somehow grew happier when I grasped his hand.

"I take that as a yes" He laughed taking my face, caressing it and sighing. Even with his obvious acceptance of me and knowing the probable answer, I still had to ask the vital question.

"Why did you leave and then come back claiming your love for me months later" I whispered. He dropped his hands in an instant but I took one of them and held it tightly as I waited for his answer.

"I love you. Always remember that. I've told you thousands of times before and yet I speak a few meaningless and unquestionably false words and you believe me. You may think I left but I didn't really. My essential parts were left here with you and without them I couldn't function. Without you I couldn't function. The pain I felt was worse than I could ever comprehend and could not be cured unless I could see you again, hold you again, kiss you again" Edward explained, his face a mix of pain and happiness melded into one. The pain for the past, the happiness for the future.

"So what made the final decision?" I questioned, deep in thought.

"Alice" He admitted sheepishly. "She saw your future well more particularly she didn't_ see_ your future. It was all blurry! Why is that, do you think?" He frowned.

"I have no idea" I answered honestly.

"Did anything life-changing happen when I was gone?" He inquired thoughtfully.

"Well" I hesitated. I was torn between telling him about our nudger and keeping it a secret. If he found out then he might abandon me. I shook the last thought off and knew deep inside that now, no matter what, Edward would never abandon me, especially in such a time of need.

"Well I don't know how but somehow both of us have been blessed with a…..a…. " I shook suddenly dead nervous.

"You can tell me anything, you know that" He murmured putting his arms around my waist

"Well uh... I'm kinda…. pregnant" I admitted awkwardly.

"What! there is no way…. That's impossible….. How…..Why…..what" He spluttered in shock.

"Look at my stomach for evidence" I pointed to my stomach causing Edward to turn to stone. I had gotten over the shock of it earlier on and knew how it felt to be shocked in such a way so I gave him a few minutes to calm himself. A few seconds later he became alive again and rummaged through his pockets for something which was unknown to me. He cursed silently when he couldn't find the object of his desire and turned to me frantically.

"May I use your mobile, I have to inform Carlisle of….of…. of what's growing inside you" He asked desperately and of course I couldn't deny him of his request so I gave him a quick nod before handing him my iPhone. (AN: I know Bella doesn't own an IPhone but in this story she does)

He dialled a number so fast that his fingers were blurred, not even looking at the numbers he was clicking, his face on me the entire time. Somehow it was Carlisle who answered not some random person like I was expecting.

"I suspect Alice has told you the whole story" Edward said as soon as Carlisle picked up. I couldn't hear what Carlisle was saying but it sounded encouraging.

"Well there is a bit of a complication and I need to know your knowledge on the matter" Edward replied anxiously. "It seems that Bella is pregnant" He said the last word as if he couldn't believe it himself which was probably the case. He listened intently trying to scavenge every bit of information Carlisle could give him.

"Thank you, I will make sure" He replied before ending the call.

"The others are returning" He confirmed grimly.

**Okay so that was pretty short but the next chapter will be up soon! Sorry if this chapter was a little cliché when I said it wouldn't be but Edward and Bella had to go together and I couldn't write otherwise. Please leave a review because if not I may believe that you have stopped reading the story which could mean that I would think it was unworthy for submission into the competition and never finish so please review! Anyway thanks for reading! **


	4. Choices

**Chapter 4- Choices **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, alerters, favoriters etc. You make me motivated to finish this story. Anyway enjoy the chapter and please take your time to leave a review at the end. **

It took a while to transfer Edward into a tranquil state of mind and when it was finally achieved, Alice burst through the door with the Cullen's in her wake, disturbing the little peace I had accomplished. She pulled me into a tight hug causing the Cullen's to follow suit and hug me warmly or in Emmett's case cause my lungs to nearly pop out. Rosalie as I expected, averted my eyes and stayed a measurable distance from me. I wondered when her distaste of me would finally disintegrate. I winced as I remembered that I would have to deliver the news that could possibly make her hate me even more than she did now.

"So I believe Carlisle has told you the news" Edward stated dully. I couldn't imagine why his voice was so dull in such a glorious moment although telling them was a bit of a pain so I could guess why it was dull.

"Yes" Rosalie snapped. The jealously in her voice was both evident and unlike any I had heard before.

"We need to discuss of how to dispose of the creature" Edward said to us all causing me to grasp at him in terror. How could he want to dispose of our child? How could he hurt an innocent baby?

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked me suddenly, his eyes on my face at once searching for any pain.

"You can't kill him or her. It's our child? How could you do this to our child?" I wailed. I could sense that I was beginning to have one of my odd crying sessions

"It's going to hurt you and there is no way I am going to tolerate you getting hurt just for the sake of a monster" Edward explained angrily.

"It's in no way a monster. It has done nothing to harm me or cause me pain. If you kill it then you will cause me more pain then if it hurt me physically" I defended strongly.

"Edward she's right" Rosalie stated her opinion softly. I was stunned! Why would she take my side?

"You just want the kid so stay out of this" Edward snarled. Oh! That's exactly why!

"Son, I think you should wait and see her condition over the next few weeks" Carlisle said aloud. I knew it was only for our benefit because of Edward's mind-reading skills he could easily hear what he was going to say before he said it.

"It could kill her! How can any of you not comprehend that?" Edward screeched. All the vampires took a step back in shock at his sudden wrath. I guess when it came to my safety nothing could get in his way of ensuring it.

"Edward would you do something to hurt me? This would kill me" I pleaded, my tone convincing. Or at least I hoped it was.

His eyes turned soft and he hugged me gently to him.

"I am just concerned about your safety; if anything happened to you then I would cease to exist. You are my life" He told me tenderly.

"I know but I really want this baby. Having him or her is like needing air to breathe" I explained confidently. I could see Edward's resolve begin to waver as he considered how very much I wanted this baby.

"Just play it by ear and see what happens. If you feel as if Bella is in danger then I won't hesitate to stop you" Carlisle sighed. I stared at Edward with beseeching eyes causing him to sigh also.

"All right but at the first sign of danger, that …..child" He struggled to say the last word. "will be terminated." I hugged him tightly in appreciation and he kissed my forehead in response.

"But if it hurts you" he mumbled, his tone a bit remorseful.

"It won't" I assured him.

"But if it does" Edward groaned.

"Edward stop being so negative, its killing the optimistic mood that I had a few seconds ago" Jasper complained. I needed to think of some way to distract him, some way to banish this remorseful mood he seemed to be in. My thoughts immediately jumped to Edward and I making out on his bed but there were things we needed to work out before we basked in our eternal love. Yes, working everything out first was necessary. That way we both wouldn't be stressing about our problems when we were supposed to be focusing on each other.

"I think we should go see Charlie" I suggested suddenly.

"I don't think he would take kindly to seeing Edward" Alice frowned.

"I need to sort things out with him and let him know that I am happy with my life and the people in it" I explained rationally.

"Are you sure you're ready to deal with his anger which will more than likely be directed at Edward and maybe even you? You are feeling exceptionally nervous and have a twinge of fear" Jasper informed us.

"It needs to be done and I would be able to cope with it so much better if I have Edward by my side" I explicated confidently.

"Then let's do it" Edward smiled warmly, taking my hand.

…..

Edward thought it was be conspicuous if he took me piggy-back style to my house so we took the Volvo. The sight of the car I had missed for so long had me stroking it as if it were a beloved pet dog. It wasn't because it was an expensive car many people would pine for, no it was because this car had sentimental value and I had always associated this car with its selfless and brilliant driver. He of course asked me why I was so attached to the car when I had never been before so I reluctantly told him, causing him to lift me up into the air and kiss me passionately, also causing us to fall way off track then intended. We finally arrived at my house 20 minutes later than expected. Then again it didn't really matter what time we arrived. Either way Charlie would be there and we would have to face him. I couldn't seem to raise my hand to knock on the door when we reached the front door. Edward did the honours, his knock somehow softer than mine would have been if I had been capable of knocking. Charlie's face when he opened the door and spotted us standing there together, holding hands and expressions neutral was conflicted and a range of different emotions crossed his face. During Edward's absence, I had taught myself to hide my emotions from people and this so far had proved quite handy.

"Bella you come in. You out" He spat at Edward, his expression now settled on fury.

"He is staying with me" I exclaimed firmly.

"You left her, without a word or warning. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSED HER!" Charlie roared.

"I am fully aware Charlie, please let me explain" Edward asked politely.

"How dare you! And you left her with a kid! Ruined her life! How dare you!" He thundered.

"It wasn't his fault" I shouted. Edward had flinched back from Charlie's words like they were daggers, his face crumpled in pain.

"I just requested a new law in case filth like you showed up and it got passed so you are in a bit of trouble young man" Charlie smirked.

"What" I gasped.

"It's okay Bella, I deserve it" Edward hung his head in shame.

"Too right you do" Charlie smirked again.

"What did he do?" I asked obliviously.

"Look at yourself. Look at the pain he caused. It is now a law that if you cause someone to go into a depression like the one you suffered then you are sentenced to 2 years of gaol time. Since you are 18, you are liable for this crime" Charlie explained severely. (AN: Gaol is spelt jail in other countries)

"You can't do that! You must have come up with that lie just then, as an excuse to send Edward to gaol" I accused. How would Charlie do that? I didn't know he hated Edward to that extent! Charlie ran into the house with just the words 'don't move' spit out of his mouth. I looked to Edward in terror.

"It's nothing but what I deserve" Edward shook his head repentantly.

"Stop that! I refuse to let Charlie tow you away" I responded fiercely.

"Bella, I won't be able to escape. The cameras would catch everything on tape" He said gloomily.

"I refuse to let you be taken away from me when I just got you back" I sobbed, tears gushing down my cheeks.

"Just kiss me one last time" He sighed, staring at my face as if he feared it would be the last good thing he would see which is probably the case.

"The Cullen's and I will get you out one way or another. Vampire powers or not" I sniffled but nodded to his last question. The second our lips met, I never wanted to let go. The knowledge that I may not have this feeling again for who knows when, caused us both to respond more fiercely to each other's touch, forgetting our surroundings. When we broke apart, the first thing that I looked at was his topaz eyes. The despondent look in them would have guaranteed tears if he were human. I was sure mine reflected his, except tears were flooding from mine. Charlie returned with handcuffs, his face suspicious as he registered our tragic expressions. Edward held out his hands willingly while Charlie cuffed them. Charlie motioned for Edward to follow him to the police car which was parked in the driveway, and then got into the car. The last thing I saw before they took off was Edward mouthing to me 'I love you,'

**Once again, I hope this story is not to cliché when I promised it wouldn't be. (There will be many more twists later on) Was this chapter good or was it disappointing? I hope I have gained more readers from this chapter than lost them (sorry I have very bad self-esteem) REVIEW! And I will be happier than anyone on this earth. Well almost….. Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Review! Review! Review! **


	5. A little thing called revenge

**Chapter 5- **

**The amount of alerts and people favourites list this story is on is unbelievable. This story is currently on 22 favourite's lists and has 15 alerts. Thank you so much to those people and also to my reviewers. Your kind encouragement makes this story possible. In fact all of it boosts my self-esteem and that is awesome. So thanks people! Anyway here is chapter 5! **

Bella's pov

I stood dumfounded after the car before my brain finally registered what the departing car meant. I was deserted and Edward was wronged for a crime he didn't commit. I slid down onto the gravel and the crying fit began again. Suddenly I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder consolingly, I turned around in shock to see Alice, her face distressed but understanding. I hugged her tightly and cried into her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we are going to get him out, no matter what it takes" Alice said, fully determined.

"How?" I blubbered.

"Well there is a thing called bail which we could tempt Charlie with or we could break in" Alice suggested.

"But it will reveal your powers" I reminded her dismally.

"Not if we do it the human way" Alice smirked but her eyes were still troubled.

"I don't think Charlie will accept bail. Nothing can upset his glory over having Edward imprisoned. _He _may think that this will benefit me but it will do the opposite. He will see" I whispered the last few words. She nodded attentively and then went totally out of focus, 'trying to scan the future' I guessed.

"Hmm, your right. He won't accept bail so we will have to think of something else" Alice frowned.

"Do the others know" I asked my tone still hopeless. In fact my whole being was full of lost hope.

"No, all they know is that I _saw _something shocking and bolted out of the house before they could say a word" Alice responded.

"There is no need to speak on our behalf any longer" I heard Carlisle say before all the Cullen's, excluding Edward flitted to my side.

"What happened Alice?" Jasper demanded, searching her for any harm that she may have received while being in my company. Alice then blurted out the whole story to the remainder of the Cullen's while I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Charlie doesn't mean any harm, he think he is doing the right thing I assume" Carlisle reassured me but nothing would soothe me. Only knowing he was safe and I was in his arms would totally console me but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"What are we going to do" I cried.

"First we will try bail, second we try to pick the lock in the dead of the night" Alice explained the plan to me hurriedly.

"It doesn't feel right breaking the law" Carlisle said uneasily. "But if it gets Edward out then I'm all for it"

"We break the law all the time anyway" Emmett shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well you do" Esme amended disapprovingly.

"What will happen to me after the breakout" I frowned.

"You will be coming with us obviously" Alice grinned. "But only if you want join us, that is"

"Do you really think I could leave Edward and you guys behind, not a chance" I grinned back but secretly on the inside I was still partially worried, scared and longing for Edward more than ever. I needed to see his crooked grin, to tangle my fingers in his bronze hair as I kissed his responsive lips, to not let our child grow up without a father. If I kept those thoughts in my head then I could do anything, no matter how impossible or injudicious.

"It will look suspicious if we all ask for bail so I think just Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I should go" Alice suggested.

"Damn, I'm going to miss all the fun" Emmett muttered.

"If it comes to a breakout then you can assist us" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go" I tugged on Alice's arm and attempted to pull her towards my truck.

"Do we have to ride in this prehistoric truck you call your car?" Alice grumbled.

"I don't see a problem with it" Esme smiled at me.

"Nor do I" Carlisle agreed.

"Well you people have no taste. That reminds me, I really need to get a Porsche one of these days, perhaps a yellow…" She trailed off as the car's engine overpowered every noise. The ride to the police station was filled with Alice's ramblings of future shopping trips and all the fashion shows I had missed. That made me wonder how she could think of clothes and fashion in a time like this. Then again, she was Alice so was I really expecting anything less? Just as I was about to pull up into the police station car park two familiar looking girls walked in front of the car, obviously not paying attention to where they were walking. I slammed on the brakes just in time before I would have hit them causing the girls to let out wailing shrieks which filled the once peaceful air.

"Do you think I actually did hit them" I asked Alice anxiously.

"Nah, they are probably just throwing a childish fit" Alice guessed.

"I'm just going to check if they're okay" I muttered before flinging the car door open and stepping onto the gravel. I almost had a seizure when I saw who they were and knew this conversation wouldn't be pleasant.

"Bella you almost hit us you idiot" Lauren's nasally voice informed me petulantly. The second person who I had thought was a girl was actually Tyler. I guess my stress was making me delusional if I couldn't tell I guy from a girl. Then again I had a lot on my mind. More than this moronic pair could ever have.

"Hey, just because I nearly hit you last year with my van doesn't mean you can try and get me back for it. I already _tried _to make it up to you but you evidently refused when you went with Cullen to prom" Tyler reminded me sullenly as if I had tried to hit him with my truck on purpose. Looked like he still hadn't gotten over turning up to prom without a date or maybe he didn't even turn up at all. All I could remember was being in Edward's arms all night, excluding when Jacob came to warn me about the Cullen's. Hmmm I wonder what he's been doing lately. I wonder if he still thinks my flirting on the beach was genuine? (AN: I have written a story of Tyler's pov of the prom night if you are interested in reading it)

"Speaking of the Cullen's, have you heard that they have returned? Or didn't Edward bother to tell you?" Lauren taunted cruelly.

"We are right here." Alice spoke for her clan coolly.

"Only three of you are, where's Edward? Did he refuse to see you" Lauren cackled.

"He came back for her sake" Alice yelled.

"Yeah right, as if he would take you back. You are unworthy to look at him, be in his presence or even breathe in the air his breath has already saturated" Lauren jeered.

"He, he said that I don't see myself clearly and that people like you are jealous of me" I argued shakily.

"Yeah right, he would drop you in a second with that kid of yours, yes everyone in Forks knows. Oh how fast word gets around in a small town like this. " Lauren sneered.

"He said he would support me through everything, even this" I glared, full of loathing.

"You…Are….Not….Good….Enough…..For…..Him "Lauren pronounced each syllable with emphasis. I couldn't take it anymore. Not only had she lowered my already dangerously low self-esteem but she had insulted our nudger, our baby. The fury built up in me and adrenaline shot through my veins as I took a step forward.

"Never insult me, Edward or our baby again you bitch" I snarled before clenching my hand and punching her in the face. I heard something crack and looked at my hand in alarm but realised it wasn't one of my body parts that had been broken. Lauren clutched her hand to her nose and began to scream and cuss. She used words even I had never heard of that were probably illegal in this state. (AN: No it's not the f word which of course is not illegal)

"How dare you punch my girlfriend" Tyler roared.

"This is for my best friend, for nearly causing her death last year" Alice shouted before punching him in the chest. He stumbled back and fell back onto his car, causing a large dent to form on its hood. (His van got sold for parts and he had to buy a pre-owned, cheap car from a junkyard sale since he was out of cash)

"Come on Alice, let's leave these losers to their own devices" I sniggered. It felt so good to have control, Edward would be so proud. His name sent my high mood back down to moody and a sense of defeat although I had just won my own personal battle.

"Wait a second, I need to ask Lauren something" She whispered to me mischievously. "Hey Lauren, why did you cut your silvery blond locks? I thought you loved the way everyone at your table envied them. It's not like a model agent came up to you and told you to cut it off so you could look more professional in a photo shoot. Oh well, the model agent must have disappeared otherwise I would have seen you on the cover of cosmopolitan. I do have a subscription you know" Alice grinned (AN: It's a magazine. I'm not sure if they sell it in other countries) .Lauren flushed in chagrin at the reveal of the real reason for her short hair. (AN: It says this in the _Twilight Saga Official Illustrated Guide_ and on Stephenie Meyer's website)

"I suggest you move so I can park my car" I told Lauren and Tyler irritably. They merely nodded and made their way over to Tyler's car before speeding off and out of our sight.

"Finally" I groaned getting back into the car.

"You handled that very well Bella" Carlisle complimented me.

"How come you two didn't intercede? I mean, don't you hate violence" I asked incredulously.

"We just thought that they needed a taste of their own medicine" Esme laughed gently.

"And so they did" Alice giggled.

"Let's go" I muttered impatiently before pulling into a parking spot. My heart sped up as I realised that I may get to see him again in a few short minutes even if it's only for a little while if Charlie doesn't accept bail. In a few mere minutes I would see my reason for living.

**Was that a good chapter? Please review so I know how I'm going. Thanks for reading! **

**And remember to click that button **


	6. Wrongly Imprisoned

**Chapter 6- Wrongly imprisoned **

**Sorry it's been a while but I've been pretty busy as usual. People have told me that this story is slightly weird and unrealistic but the reason for this is that I wanted it to be different and more surprising than the other stories of the same topic. Please review and tell me if you like its quirkiness or you would like it to be more serious. I can do both so either way an awesome story will be written. Thanks for all the reviews! Anyway here is the chapter! **

My heart sped up as I flung the car door open and raced to the front door of the police station. The others ran as fast but as inconspicuously as possible, sensing my sudden urgency. I took a deep breath and opened the double doors of the police station. The expression on Charlie's face was disgruntled as we walked towards his desk, our expressions indecipherable.

"Bella your indiscretion of choosing such an unsuitable boyfriend is not my fault. You can't keep pining after a guy who doesn't even love you" Charlie said harshly.

"What do you know about love, huh" I pursed my lips.

"Well, I, I know you don't have it" Charlie spluttered, trying to find an appropriate comeback.

"You don't know a thing about me and Edward" I glared at him furiously.

"He…broke…up…with….you" Charlie fumed.

"His intention was never to hurt me, in fact it was for my benefit" I revealed, and then suddenly cursed internally. How could I explain my words now? The truth would only cause my admission into a mental institution just like Alice's visions had for her.

"How in any way possible could that have benefited you" Charlie asked disbelievingly, his anger still not extinguishing.

"It was our fault. We told Edward that we had to move because of the job offer in LA" Carlisle lied smoothly.

"He went into such a rage and kept screaming that he could never leave Bella" Esme added on, her lies just as convincing as Carlisle's.

"We told him that he could keep in contact with Bella if he wished and have a long distance relationship but he declined saying that Bella deserved a proper relationship with a guy that could take care of her every minute of the day" Carlisle continued, his voice steady.

"You think that just Bella suffered but Edward did too. He wouldn't eat, drink, sleep or do anything really. He just kept staring at his bedroom wall which was empty and deprived of paint. You see, his walls were painted a rich blue but he scraped it all off because it was the same hue as one of Bella's blouses which he considered his favourite on her. Everything that reminded him of her was thrown into the garbage and left forgotten" Alice played along but I had a feeling her words weren't that far from the truth this time. In fact she probably wasn't even lying.

"What!" Charlie gasped his anger evaporating as he took in the Cullen's words.

"You saw the love in his eyes before he left, how could you expect him to be that heartless?" Carlisle questioned.

"It didn't make any sense but what other conclusion could I draw" Charlie defended himself quickly.

"Everybody makes mistakes and I don't think Edward deserves the ordeal that you have set for him" Esme responded looking dismayed.

"Well I didn't know his side of the story and now that I do….oh I don't know" Charlie frowned.

"Please Dad, it will hurt all of us if you keep Edward in trapped inside a cell and I don't even think what you're doing is legal so please release him" I pleaded strongly.

"All right, I will let him go but there will be some strict rules from now on" Charlie surrendered. I let out a full blown grin, hugged Charlie quickly then raced towards the cells. The first one proved empty which was surprising because I expected Charlie to lock him up where he could see him. I looked through the bars of all the cells, all having the same result. My stomach tightened as I realised what this meant and worst case scenario's began flashing through my mind. I frantically tried again but came up empty.

"Where is he" Charlie thundered.

"You locked him up" I muttered.

"You almost had me, you're tactic of distracting me while he made his escape obviously worked but you should know that someone will recognise him and hand him in" Charlie seethed.

"I have a very healthy respect for the law which means I would never break it even to free my son who has been wrongly imprisoned" Carlisle responded to Charlie's accusations calmly.

"Sure" Charlie retorted. I looked to Alice and saw that her face was full of concentration and worry. She would know where Edward had gone and how. I ran out of the police station with Carlisle, Esme and Alice in my wake hoping to find the answers I was so desperate to find. As soon as we were in my truck and away from everyone else's prying view, Alice explained to us the source of her anxiety.

"He has disappeared right out of my vision. I have no idea where he is or what he's doing" Alice moaned helplessly. The tiny flicker of hope that had been kindling ever since I had arrived at the police station was stubbed out with Alice's words.

"Perhaps he returned home" Carlisle suggested.

"Emmett, Jasper or Rose would have called" Alice grimaced.

"It doesn't hurt to check" I whispered feebly.

"He's going to be fine Bella" Alice consoled me, seeing my clenched fists. I unfurled them and took a deep breath.

"Well then let's go check"

…..

We knew he wasn't at the house when we walked in and spotted Rosalie, Emmett and Japer's hopeful expressions which turned to disappointment as they realised that Edward was not among us.

"I am guessing you don't know where Edward is" Alice gritted her teeth. It must have been infuriating for her to say that she had to guess when she could usually just rely on her sight.

"In gaol, remember? Where did you go if you didn't go there?" Emmett asked obliviously.

"We went there all right but Edward wasn't in any of the cells and his future has disappeared" Alice explained, seeming irritated.

"How?" Emmett and Jasper gasped in sync.

"We have no clue" Alice replied.

"He could have gone to Denali, how about we search there" Carlisle suggested.

"Yeah, Edward really went back to seductive Tanya" Emmett snorted.

"Who is Tanya" I asked sharply. Emmett and Jasper snickered while Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. Those three combined words: Edward, seductive and Tanya caused a burst of fury and jealousy to surge through me. My fists clenched together and I struggled to have a nonchalant look on my face.

"Well she is" Emmett started but was cut off by Alice.

"Emmett you are nothing but blunt so I think I should take care of this" Alice glared at him. "Tanya is just a vampire who has a certain attraction to Edward which he doesn't reciprocate of course. The Denali's are considered our cousins because they are also vegetarians and are like family to us. We used to be in the same coven as them but so many vampires in one area was attracting too much attention from the perceptive humans who lived there" Alice explained.

"Yeah and Edward couldn't stand Tanya's advances" Emmett chortled. I suddenly had an urge to meet this Tanya and punch her in the face for trying to win Edward's affection even if he clearly and inconceivably preferred me.

"Then let's go to Denali" I smiled evilly.

**I know this chapter was a bit out of the ordinary (Okay a lot out of the ordinary) but if you want it to be more serious or realistic then just review and tell me. Wether Bella will have the guts to "hurt" Tanya or Tanya won't even try to gain Edward's affection when she finds out about Bella or even Edward not being there at all will be revealed next chapter so keep reading. I hope I'm doing a good job and would appreciate some encouragement or feedback so please review. Thanks for reading! **


	7. A step closer but a step further away

**Chapter 6- A step closer but a step further away**

**Hey I'm back again! I have actually found that writing this story has distracted me from my grandfather's death instead of making it more painful like I had originally thought. There is just one thing you need to know before reading this chapter. This is that Tanya is more cunning, crazy and tried much harder to get Edward than she did in the original. Yes it will all make sense later on and Tanya has a purpose but it's not what you think it is (you won't even know it at the end of the chapter) I want to thank all my reviews and alerters (and people who put this story on their fav lists) for their awesomeness. Anyway enjoy! **

The plane ride to Denali was both thrilling and painful. Thrilling because I believed that soon I would be staring into topaz eyes and would be enclosed in Edward's protective arms, painful because I wasn't 100 per cent sure of that fact and I kept thinking of what would happen if he wasn't there. Thrilling also because I could give this Tanya vampire a piece of my mind but also painful because I may not be able to bring myself to even say spiteful words to her. She had the power to crush me but I wouldn't be able to bury my already growing hate for her unless I told her exactly what I thought of her. I hadn't even met her and now I wanted to kill her. Nice. So all throughout the plane ride the stewardess would shoot me fugitive glances and ask me if there was anything I wanted. I just asked for a glass of cold water not telling her my real needs or desires. Not that she'd understand, not that she'd care.

Alice still couldn't see what the outcome of our trip would be but she was overly optimistic. When the plane finally landed I needed to use the restroom and I teasingly gave Alice and Jasper a firm promise that I wouldn't run away through the other exit like I had in Phoenix but for some reason they seemed relieved when I returned to them. As if I could have run off when my reason for living was in the state and the only way I could get to him was through them. Not that I didn't appreciate their company but I wished it was Edward who I was talking to me. As I walked up to the Cullen's I could hear Alice arguing with Carlisle about renting a car.

"For all we know, Edward is waiting for us or is in pain" Alice stamped her foot.

"Yes but how else are we supposed to get there without running" Carlisle questioned.

"Wait I've got an idea" Alice gasped, her face lighting up.

"What" I grumbled, already against what she was thinking of.

"You'll see" Alice grinned.

….

The others were as mystified as me but waited patiently while Alice ran off into the unknown. Five minutes later a 911 yellow porche was halted to a stop in front of us, its screeching tires giving me a headache on top of the one I already had.

"You stole a car" I gasped.

"Remember what I told you when you were driving that alarmingly slow truck of yours. Don't worry I will give it back to the owner but all in good time" Alice laughed.

"I knew it was something illegal" I muttered.

"We all do illegal stuff" Emmett exclaimed.

"Figures"

The drive to Denali was quicker than the plane and I was thankful that the windows were tinted otherwise I would probably have been sick as I saw the racing landscape outside.

''I'm going to see him soon, I'm going to see him soon' I chanted to myself, trying to stay sane.

As soon as the car jolted to a stop I jumped out of the car, landing effectively in the mud but not caring a thing about my now ruined clothes, only caring that my love and soul could possibly be here. The six other vampires raced to my side, seeming as determined as me. Carlisle who knew the Denali's the most, knocked on the door causing me to quickly cross my fingers. A confused blonde vampire answered the door. 'It's always the blondes' they say. Jealously bubbled up within me at the sight of this blonde vampire.

"Oh we weren't expecting you, not that we mind but Tanya is doing something up in her room and won't come out. We suspect that she found someone at the club last night because we kept hearing moans" The blonde rolled her eyes. Okay so this wasn't Tanya. The jealousy died away and I tried to see past the vampire and into the house.

"We just wanted to ask you if you had seen Edward" Alice asked quickly.

"No, not since, you told us that Edward was going back to his human" She frowned.

"Hello, human here" I whispered weakly. The blonde vampire then looked instantly to me, an apology written in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise" She flustered.

"It's okay, all we need to know is of Edward's whereabouts" I forgave her easily.

"He wouldn't leave you behind intentionally. When he first arrived here, before he ran off that is, he just stood there staring at the wall. I actually shocked him with my power and he didn't even flinch. I guess he was too numb with the pain. There is no way he would have abandoned you" She replied firmly. Some doubts that had been nagging me as a product of my insecurities were finally released and I could breathe again.

"Oh and I'm Kate" She grinned holding out her hand. I hesitantly shook it, unsurprised at the cold temperature.

"If, if you see him, tell him to find me. Tell him I'm waiting" my voice shook.

"Wherever he is, I know he has no desire to be there. Trust me" Kate told me warmly. I smiled at her coyly.

"May we come in" Alice asked politely.

"Sure" Kate nodded then walked back into the house. I followed her, worried of what I would find. If this house didn't contain Edward then I didn't want to be in it a second longer but Alice was obviously up to something so I kept my mouth shut and endured it dutifully. It was 10 minutes later while sitting on the Denali's luxurious couch that I met Irina. She like Kate was surprised to see us but her distaste of me was apparent when she refused to look me in the eye.

"Why aren't you with Laurent? I thought you two were hunting" Kate asked Irina when conversation between us failed. Wait! Laurent? Hmmm now I seem to remember that he said he would go to Denali. He must have taken a liking to Irina then.

"He told me that he had some business to take care of and that he'd be back soon" She shrugged nonchalantly. That reminded me of Tanya and I needed an excuse to find her and kick her ass. Okay maybe not that last part however much I wanted to. I would probably break my hand in any case so physically hurting Tanya had to be crossed off my personal list. Now I had to think of an excuse to search the house.

"Do you mind if I use the restroom?" I asked Kate quickly.

"Sure, it's upstairs to the left" She smiled making me feel quite guilty for deceiving her. As soon as I was out of everyone's view, I raced up the stairs and listened into each door. On my second try I heard a moaning but it wasn't a moaning of pleasure, it was one of pain. I knew that sound well and didn't hesitate to reach it, jiggling the door knob but finding it locked. Instead I put my ear against the door and listened in.

"If you don't come with me to the Amazon then I will hurt her. I will make her feel the most excruciating pain imaginable. I will pull her hair from its roots and cut her wrists without mercy. I will make her wish she never met you, I will make her wish that she'd never been born" The voice hissed menacingly. The moaning was replaced by a voice I knew better than my own.

"Don't hurt her, anything but that" He begged.

"You know what I desire. Give it to me and I will consider letting her live" I could imagine the evil sneer on her face as she said those words.

"Only if you promise not to hurt her. At least let me say goodbye" He pleaded.

"The time is past for goodbyes" her voice was as sharp as knives. "Make your choice or watch her die"

"All right just promise me that you'll let her be" he beseeched.

"Assure me that you'll come without a struggle" She seethed.

"Promise me" He repeated desolately.

"All right, I won't touch your human's pretty little neck, now come" She snapped in annoyance. I winced as I realised that I was the reason that Edward was being forced against his will. There was a rush of air and then no noise at all. I pulled at the doorknob with such force that it broke and clattered to the floor. I hit my fists against the door, hitting it with all the strength I had. My arms began to tire so I slid to the floor helplessly, my hands still on the door.

"Everyone please come here" I choked out. With their perfect vampire hearing and speed, they were all at my side in seconds.

"What is it?" Esme asked anxiously.

"Tanya, Edward, imprisonment" I gasped.

"Bella, please try to be more coherent. We can't understand you" Carlisle frowned.

"Tanya has forced Edward to come with her to the Amazon" The words finally spilt out after a little effort on my part.

"One why would Tanya want to go to the Amazon and two why would Edward go with her?" Irina raised an eyebrow.

"She forced him to go. She said that she would kill me if he didn't co-operate" I blubbered.

"As if Tanya would do such a thing" Irina retorted.

"She did. I can see her racing to somewhere with Edward trailing dejectedly behind her." Alice moaned.

"Well at least we know where they're going" I whispered.

"I will help you, just let me call Laurent. We know where Tanya is going and can take you there" Irina offered.

"You would do that?" I said in astonishment.

"Anything that will cause Edward happiness is fine with me" She smiled at me.

"We could accompany you" Alice suggested.

"Nah, it would make the trip slower" Irina dismissed the idea quickly.

"I would still like to see them reunited" Alice pouted.

"You will see them when they get back plus Edward will probably want some alone time with Bella" She winked at me.

"You better make that call then" I hinted, hope filling my core once again.

….

Laurent found my presence amusing and I knew that he thought that I was just a pet to the Cullen's. He had evidently agreed to Irina's suggestions when he got Irina's BMW started (AN: okay I know that's Rosalie's car but I couldn't think of another). Who knew that a 300 year vampire could drive a car? Oh wait Carlisle is the perfect example. All this stress was messing with my head. The Cullen's all wished me luck by giving me meaningful embraces and giving me hope that what I planned to do could actually be achieved. Irina sat in the front with Laurent while I sat in the back and stared out the window, watching the trees which were passing by and the clouds passing in the grey sky. My head began to droop and before I knew it I was been jolted awake by the sudden halting of the car. I sat up hastily and looked at my surroundings which surprised me. 'We were in the middle of the forest, one of Forks forests' I suspected. The question was why? Something was going on and I had a sudden jolt of fear circulate through me as I realised that I probably wasn't in on the plan.

"This little human, is your stop. Get out otherwise I will slit your throat here and now" Irina warned, her eyes boring into mine and her tone threatening. I didn't need to be told twice so I jumped out of the car and turned back to her. Fear as my main emotion, the adrenaline died out of my system. Irina grabbed both of my arms and forced me to my knees.

"This is nothing personal but two people I owe want you dead so I might as well return the favour while I can" Laurent told me sincerely.

"We would have killed you quicker but we wanted to be away from civilisation and we didn't want to get bloods on the seats. Cars like this are very expensive" Irina cackled. I felt a slight nudge and felt a fierce sudden desire to live, my earlier resolve to give up was lost as soon as I remembered my baby. He or she needed a life and I wouldn't hesitate to give them one. He or she at least deserved to live if nothing else did.

"I can't believe you would do this to the Cullen's. They are practically your family" I stalled but still meant my words.

"What Edward feels for you will fade, you are just human. He will get over it and so will they" She hissed.

"That's where you're wrong. I know the depths of Edward's feelings for me; if you actually knew him then maybe you'd know. You are nothing but a merciless killer and don't have anything good coming your way "I retorted bravely.

"That's it Laurent, we are killing this bitch" Irina seethed. I had pushed her to the extreme and now my nudger and I were going to die. I folded my hands over my stomach in a last attempt to protect my baby and closed my eyes.

"No it's impossible" Laurent breathed and I could sense fear in his words. I opened my eyes to see five wolves advancing on us. They were all enormous and their furs ranged from a coal black to a russet colour. The coal black one seemed to be the leader of the pack and was the largest of all of them. They were closer in size to horses rather than normal wolves and I knew that they would die at the hands of Laurent and Irina. While they were sufficiently distracted I wrenched my hand out of Irina's grip and ran into the car, stomping on the accelerator while following the path which was oh so subtly showing the way out of here and possibly out of my death. Reality caught up with me a second later then it should have, reminding me that they would catch up to me in literally a second and rip me apart but they didn't. After about 20 minutes of driving and when I was back in civilisation, I just stopped, laid my head on the car wheel and wept as much as I was capable.

**Should Bella wait for Alice to find her and go to the Amazon with the Cullen's or should she go alone, confront Tanya and rescue Edward alone? That's up to you my readers. So go review and tell me! The next chapter should be up soon! **

**Review people! **


	8. Jar Of Hearts

**Chapter 8- Jar of hearts**

**Not much to say before I start the chapter except I want to thank my 2 reviewers for the last chapter (Please review when you have finished the chapter because my aim is to have 40-50 reviews by the end of this story) and thanks to **_**Oh Boy Your Mine**_** for suggesting an idea which I used in this chapter. Oh and the chapter is named after a song I was listening to by **_**Christina Perry**_** which uncannily reminds me of how Tanya is ruining both Edward and Bella's lives and only cares about her own happiness in this story (In case you haven't hear the song I have put the chorus at the end of the chapter) Without further ado, here is the chapter! **

I decided to not involve the Cullen's in my solitary search for Edward in fear of Tanya smelling their scents as we approached. She had no idea what my scent was like because she had never met me so going alone seemed like a good option. I still couldn't believe that Irina would resort to such trickery and knew that the only good and true Denali vampire was Kate and Carmen. From what I had heard about Carmen, I had perceived that she and her mate Eleazer were decent vampires. Then again I had thought that Irina was a decent vampire and look where that had went. But there had to be some reason why the Cullen's thought of them as cousins. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, trying not to sob harder when I remembered the way Edward used to wipe them away and drove to the airport once again.

Flashback scene:

_Tears cascaded down my cheeks when I realised the impact my actions had, had on Alice. I had outright refused to go to Portland with her to shop making an excuse of having to study for finals. In fact I had more than outright refused. I completely lost my patience and lost it. Yelling that I hate shopping and she should know that. I knew that it being PMS time was no excuse but I think it was what fired such a strong response. She had searched the future and seen that my claims were false and I was planning to spend it with Edward in our meadow. _

"_Oh, I have to do something anyway" Alice had replied, her face clouded with disappointment and hurt, not matching her words at all. She had then ran with vampire speed into her and Japer's room. (We were in the main room with the piano) Tears still falling, I put my head against the wall and battered myself internally for my harsh actions. Seconds later I was in Edward's arms and he was rubbing my back consolingly._

"_You did nothing wrong. Alice understands, she is just disappointed and is used to your selflessness. You should really think about yourself once in a while" Edward told me softly. To stop my tears from falling he kissed them away then moving his lips to mine he gave me a chaste kiss which I gratefully returned. _

"_I know but I hate hurting my best friend" I sighed but my tears began to cease. _

"_Sometimes you blow things way out of proportion Bella. She was hardly upset just a bit disappointed" Edward explained. _

"_Really so she's not mad at me" I gasped. _

"_Of course not" Alice shouted from her and Jasper's room. _

"_See" He smiled and then brought me in for another kiss, my guilt and sadness forgotten. _

_End of flashback_

"Excuse me, but the plane has landed and I assume you mean to get off" I heard a friendly voice inform me, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked up to see an olive toned beautiful woman whose dark black hair was plaited into a braid and trailing down her back, smile at me warmly. I knew at once she was a vampire with her pale skin but dark skin and dizzying beauty but my heart raced with fear as I saw her red eyes which marked her as a vampire living a traditional lifestyle.

"Thank… you" I stuttered.

"What's wrong? I can tell that you're worrying over something unnecessarily" She asked me with concern.

"It's nothing….. but" I hesitated wondering if telling her would leave me anywhere useful. Perhaps she would know where Tanya was stowing Edward or have seen her.

"But" She urged.

Can we talk about this somewhere private? My problems can't be heard by passer-by's" I hedged.

"I do need to get back to my nephew but if it's quick then I guess I could comply" She grinned. As we walked off the plane and searched for a suitable café (not that she would be drinking or eating anything) I learnt that the vampire's name was Huilen and she learnt mine. She commented that it was a pretty name and I returned the compliment.

"So, what are your problems?" She probed.

"It's to do with your kind" I confessed, knowing I sounded like a total and utter moron.

"What on earth do you mean?" She asked, sounding bewildered.

"Your kind as in vampires" I looked down not wanting to see her reaction.

"How do you know about us? Have you caused some trouble with one and are now on their hit list" She inquired sharply. "The question is how are you still alive if that is the case?"

"Yes and no" I fidgeted.

"What do you mean" She repeated, her face the definition of shock.

"Well I fell in love with a vampire and he with me. Another vampire was jealous and forced him to come with her" I explained weakly. It seemed worse when I said the words out loud.

"Are you sure she forced him and are you sure your love is true" She asked me gently.

"Of course. You need to have heard the whole story to understand" I retorted angrily.

"Well then go on, explain" She replied grimly.

…

"So you're saying that Tanya basically kidnapped Edward and now you're going after them" Huilen breathed in shock.

"Pretty much" I sighed.

"Well my guilt would consume me if I didn't help you. You can't do this alone" She shook her head.

"Do have any idea where she could have taken him?" I asked hopefully.

"Well I could see if I can smell their scents. My guess is that she went into the jungle so that nobody could find them" She conjectured.

"Well it's a start" I nodded attentively.

"Do you mind if I call my nephew and let him know that I will be coming home late" She asked me politely.

"Sure" I smiled. Whatever allowed her to help me, I was up with it. She opened up a fairly old flip phone from about ten years ago and I suspected that she didn't really keep up with technology. She spoke the words into the phone so quick that I only caught a few words (Nauhel, fridge and home). I wonder why she mentioned a fridge. Perhaps they store blood in their fridge. I shuddered at that thought. Hmmm Nauhel must be her nephew. What an odd name! Then again he had probably been around for centuries. I wonder how the relationship status had occurred and why they weren't considered brothers and sisters or mates like the Cullen's. Maybe it was just a story so the humans don't question their travelling together. Either way it didn't really matter. All that mattered was finding Edward and causing Tanya the worst pain she has ever felt in her existence. Maybe Huilen could help me with that.

….

It was hours later, roaming through the jungle when we finally found something that could aid us to find Tanya and Edward.

"Bella, I've found two vampire scents" She exclaimed excitedly.

"What do they smell like? I know Edward's is like honey and lilac" I replied ecstatically.

"Yes, one is honey and lilac and the other is like roses and cinnamon" She grinned. Damn not only did she have to look pretty but she smelt like roses. Perhaps it was the thorn part of the rose which she smelt like. Yeah, I wish. Then again she was like a rose on the outside but on the inside she was like a thorn. Sharp and cruel. What a perfect analogy! I pushed aside my annoyance and revelled in the fact that we had found some trace of them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I laughed.

"We should get there as quickly as possible in case Tanya leaves but I don't know how to get you there since you don't have vampire swiftness." She frowned, deep in thought.

"Well Edward used to carry me on his back to get places and Alice carried me" I sobbed, memories clawing their way to the front of my mind and playing in front of me.

"We're going to find him" She promised giving me a unanticipated hug.

"Okay" I gave her a sad smile hoping her words were true. She then picked me up with a flourish and ran me deeper into the jungle, hoping to find what we were searching. She was searching for adventure while I was searching for love. She had found hers now I needed to find mine. Not just for me but for our little nudger too! He or she needed a father and I wouldn't deny him/her one for the world. An hour later and we were still travelling but I knew we were getting closer as I felt Huilen run faster and more eagerly. Suddenly the unnatural wind which had been playing with my hair ceased and I realised that Huilen had stopped in her tracks. An uproar of voices told me why.

"You can't buy love Tanya. Even you should know that" I heard Edward say spitefully to Tanya.

"Remember what you promised and part of that promise is to at least act like you want me. If that precious human of yours finds us which I really doubt then you are to lie to her and say that you don't love her, that it was all an act. Understand" She growled.

"She already thinks I abandoned her. What else is there? Don't put her through further pain" He begged.

"One thing I absolutely can't comprehend is how you value her life over her own. It's ridiculous and needs to stop" She seethed.

"My love for her will never stop, it's eternal. You are a monster Tanya for taking that away from us" He raged.

"You are the monster for not loving me back" She retorted.

"Unrequited love is not a crime. I have the right to love and hate who I wish" He defied.

"Who couldn't love me?" She laughed bitterly.

"I'm going to intercede and play along when Edward is forced to say that he doesn't love me" I mouthed to Huilen. She gave me a strained nod and I then ran into the clearing.

"Edward" I cried in relief running to him and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I looked to Tanya and saw that she gave him a glance which I realised was a warning. A look of pain swept across his face and then he pushed me away. Luckily I knew it was an act otherwise I would have broken down in my own agony.

"I'm with Tanya now. She gives me much more than you could ever could" He told me emotionlessly, his eyes the definition of pain, making me wonder how I believed him so easily in the forest when he left me.

"What! I came all this way for nothing" I sobbed hoping my facade wasn't noticeable.

"Didn't you realise it when I abandoned you?" He replied dully.

"Fine I'll….. I'll leave then. Can I just have one last kiss" I wept, a plan forming in my head.

"Then do you promise to leave us alone" Tanya snarled.

"All right but I would like some privacy when I say goodbye" I sniffled.

"You have five minutes" She barked, walking off into a wood cabin which was situated a few metres ahead of us. I could tell she was still watching so I brought him to me and kissed him passionately then moving my lips up to his mouth I whispered "I know you're lying to save me just play along. Just know that I love you with all my heart" Tanya then decided that our time was up early and broke us apart.

"You're time is up. Get out of here bitch" Tanya smirked.

"I don't think so. You know, I think you're time is up" A familiar voice called from the trees. All of the Cullen's including Huilen came into view, glares plain on their faces as they advanced on Tanya.

"You wouldn't dare turn on me. I'm your cousin and Kate, Irina and Carmen would hate you forever if you killed me" Tanya sneered.

"Actually Irina is dead and Kate and Carmen believe that you're not the same person you used to be so they don't have a problem with your demise" Alice smirked.

"Now get away from our sister and release our brother you asshole" Rosalie said to Tanya, her tone livid.

"Not a chance, Edward is bound to me" Tanya jeered.

"Not any more" Edward spoke, pulling me to him. I rested my head against his chest contently while still having full view of the confrontation.

"If you break your side of the deal then I can break mine so you better choose wisely" Tanya sniggered.

"And you really think that we will stand by and let you kill Bella. Please" Alice snorted.

"She won't be at your side every second of the day and at that opportunity I will strike and indefinitely succeed. She is only a stupid human anyway" Tanya sneered.

"That's it. I'm not just going to stand here while this bitch insults my little sister" Emmett growled.

"I second that" Jasper agreed. They then grabbed Tanya in an unbreakable hold, both smiling at her cries of protest.

"If you have to kill her then make it quick. It's unnecessary to torture someone who needs to die by prolonging the process" Carlisle frowned and I admired his compassion.

"Carlisle can I just do one thing before you guys kill her?" I asked hopefully.

"Make it quick" He sighed.

"Actually I need Alice to do it for me since I will most likely break my hand if I attempt it myself" I flitted over to Alice's side and whispered in her ear what I wanted. She complied eagerly, strutting over to Tanya and then slapping her full across the face.

"That's for Bella" Alice laughed and then slapped Tanya a second time, much harder than the first. The sound was like crashing boulders allowing me to hear nothing else for a few seconds.

"Oh and that was for me" She giggled.

"You guys are free to kill her now" I gestured towards Tanya. Carlisle, Esme and Huilen stayed behind but the rest of the Cullen took turns ripping Tanya apart. Her shrieks cut off once her head was decapitated and she stopped moving once her body was on fire. I knew that, that was the last I would ever see of Tanya and that I would finally get a happy ending. But my problems weren't over yet. Not even close.

**This is not the end! There are still a few chapter left but don't worry I have it all planned out and it still sticks with this storyline. Remember Bella still hasn't given birth to her baby and Edward still doesn't accept it. There are still a lot of things which will happen in this story which I haven't spoiled for you so keep reading. Please review and help me reach my goal of getting 40-50 reviews. Thanks for reading and please return for the next chapter. **

**Please review and hopefully Edward will come to your window for being kind (ha, ha I wish) **

**(Oh and here is the chorus of the song **_**Jar of hearts**_** by **_**Christina Perry**_** which I mentioned earlier) **

And who do you think you are

Running around leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are


	9. Condition

**Chapter 9- Condition**

**Not much to say except thanks to the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Here is chapter 9! **

After all introductions were out of the way and everyone was on the same page, Huilen invited us to visit her house. Carlisle politely declined but complied when Huilen responded that they only had to stop by for a minute to meet her nephew. Throughout all of this I had never loosened my tight grip on Edward and he had been holding me as tightly as possible without breaking my bones. We were both afraid of losing each other again and separation for us would be painful. I had no doubts about our relationship and my self-worth anymore so I knew he felt the same way.

"Okay then follow me" She nodded.

"Do you want to use our old means of transport" Edward smiled his crooked smile at me.

"How could I deny such a ride" I teased. He then swung me over his back in a blindly fast motion making it seem like I had been clinging to his back all along. I put my arms around his neck to assure my personal safety and he took them in his hands so that he could be physically holding some part of me, then the world was a blur. I wondered how it would be for a vampire, how they could stay perfectly focused and never come close to hitting a tree.

"You don't know how grateful I am. The mere thought of having to share an existence with Tanya and not knowing of your fate in the end, of not even being able to see your face or smell your scent would have been unbearable for me" Edward murmured.

"It wouldn't have been a picnic for me either" I joked.

"I just never thought that she would stoop that low. Her loneliness must have led to her insanity" He frowned.

"Yeah….I" I gasped, my head flipping back from my pain, a large cracking sound which sounded like someone cracking their knuckles went as quickly as it came except I knew it was no one's knuckles who were making the terrifying sound. It had come from my body and I felt intense pain in my ribcage from the spot of which the sound was heard. They all stopped running immediately at the sound of the crack. Edward helped me delicately off his back and laid me on the still grass, searching my body for any signs of external injuries.

"Tell me; tell me, where does it hurt? What can I do?" He asked frantically.

"I'm fine, I just…"I winced, unable to finish the sentence when the pain grew stronger.

"It's the monster which is growing inside you, we need to dispose of it immediately" Edward muttered, his face hard.

"No, it's not his or hers fault" I protested trying to ignore the pain.

"You have conceived a child with Edward" Huilen breathed. Her expression surprised me as it was wondrous and amazed rather than disgusted and disapproving.

"Yes and Edward believes that he or she is a monster" I frowned.

"It's broken what I suspect is part of your ribcage. I am not going to condone such monstrous behaviour from this "child". I am also not going to stand by and watch it kill you. I can't lose you again" He whispered the last part.

"Breaking of bones, it's all the same" Huilen muttered absently.

"What is it Huilen? What do you know?" I gasped.

"You definitely need to come to my house now. Edward you need to carry Bella but be extremely careful so she doesn't have to endure much pain" Huilen instructed.

"What is…." Edward started.

"There's no time. I'll explain when we arrive. It's probably better that way anyway" Huilen responded quickly. Edward lifted me into his arms effortlessly and then the blur surrounded me once more.

…

My ribcage hurt like hell but mercifully the run to Huilen's house was short. I think Edward's desperation to end my pain compelled him to run much faster than he was usually capable as the others were miles behind. The house was simple but beautiful. Obviously designed by Huilen or her nephew as no weak human could accomplish such a feat. My attention was drawn away from the house as I took in the boy standing in front of the door, his expression disapproving. At first I thought he was human because of his rich dark skin tone which was impossible for a vampire to possess and his neither topaz nor red eyes, they were an impossible brown. Then I became confused as he ran towards us with a speed only a vampire could have. He was neither human nor vampire it seemed.

"Huilen, why have you brought so many vampires to our home. I thought you wanted to keep my existence a secret" the boy complained.

"This is different Nauhel" She snapped.

"How so" He raised an eyebrow.

"She is carrying one of your kind" Huilen explained. Huh? His kind?

"What are you?" I asked in shock.

"A vampire hybrid. My mother was human and my father was a vampire" His expression turned to one of loathing when he mentioned his father.

"So your saying that Bella is carrying a hybrid baby which will grow to become like you" Edward asked Nauhel incredulously.

"Pretty much but what I can't comprehend is how you could do that to her. My mother died because of my conception and you have just sacrificed another innocent woman who probably knows nothing for your own personal entertainment. I seriously don't know the motives of you incubi besides the pleasures others have reported" Nauhel shook his head sadly.

"He is not an incubi and he loves me. If he was just using me so he could seduce me then he would have done so two years ago" I seethed. I hated how people doubted our relationship and thought badly of Edward.

"Woah slow down. Don't judge me because I didn't know the whole story" Nahuel said hastily.

"I have a feeling that I am going to be doing this a lot" I grumbled to Edward.

'You're not the only one" Edward laughed but his face was grave.

"Well we better get started then"

…..

"So you're saying that Edward and the others want to kill the child while Rosalie and Bella are dead set against it" Nahuel stated, the definition of shock. Yeah I know, our tragic love story was a lot to take in and had events worthy of a novel. Hmmm our story would make a great novel and I bet it would sell millions of copies. I would name it _Twilight _because Edward said that it was his favourite part of the day for the average vampire because they didn't have to hide. It has a nice ring to it but I bet there are some vampire laws against letting the entire world know about the true nature of vampires. I so didn't need my head cut off right now!

"Well now my resolve is wavering. Now that I see that this "child" may be civilised when it's born, I now see it as more of a person than I did before" Edward confessed. "But Bella's safety is more important and that's what's holding me back"

"With the right precautions, I bet we can deliver the baby safely. Nahuel and Huilen can tell us all they know and we will be prepared" I responded confidently.

"There is no way that she can survive this while she is still human" Huilen frowned.

"You could always change me into a vampire, vampire venom can work miracles" I stated hopefully.

"Not always" Edward disagreed.

"Son it's the most suitable option. She wants it, you know that you want it. You should go for it" Carlisle encouraged.

"I refuse to take away her soul. If there is one good thing I can atone for, for being such a despicable creature then it would be saving her soul" Edward replied stubbornly.

"Without you there is no need plus you have a soul. There is no way you can't" I argued.

"No" He repeated.

"Edward if you don't than I will do it myself" Alice interceded.

"Stay out of this Alice" He snarled.

"There is no stopping me. I am trying to see around the blur in my visions and all I have seen is Bella's death if you don't change her. I can't see the outcome if you kill the baby" Alice replied moodily. Conflict ranged clear on his face and I could see he was battling with what he thought was right and what he needed. After five more seconds of deliberation he spoke.

"Okay guys, can I have two seconds alone with Bella and I mean _alone_ Emmett" Edward's expression became hostile as he looked at Emmett.

"Yeah, yeah. It not like I was planning to eavesdrop or anything. Nah nothing like that" He grinned.

"I mean it Emmett"

"Fine, come on guys lets go inside" He sulked. They then all walked into Huilen and Nauhel's house, their faces anxious but their posture calm.

"Okay so I was thinking about your requests" He paused.

"You mean wanting to keep our child alive and my vampire conversion" I checked.

"Yes. But I have one condition if you want to be a vampire. You would only be able to have the baby if you were turned into a vampire afterwards so I guess it's part of the deal too"

"How nice. I will tell our child when it's older that he or she were born because of a compromise" I said sarcastically.

"Do you want to hear the condition or not" He pressed.

"Go on then" I urged back.

"My one condition is for you to marry me" He whispered.

**Okay so this chapter was pretty short in my opinion but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Will she say yes or no? Since this story is kinda a mix of New Moon and Breaking Dawn you should have no idea of the outcome of this story. (at least I hope you don't) Please review because it makes my day and stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	10. All Yours

**Chapter 10- All yours**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight. No. There I said it! **

**As you can see I have decided to continue this story so thanks to the awesome people who reviewed, alerted etc. Drum roll… (Just kidding) **

I took in a sharp intake of breath in the shock of what I had just heard. Did I hear him clearly? Did he just ask me to marry him? My mind was battling between two visions which were conjured up into my mind. One very different to the other and which would irrevocably affect my future. The first was of me walking down an aisle, ignoring the pews of people, my eyes only focused on the look of triumph on Edward's face. I was wearing a stunningly beautiful white wedding dress which allowed me to look like I belonged next to Edward. Not that, that mattered. His love was the only thing that did. In that vision we were both happy and complete, only having eyes for each other, However in the other vision, I was walking down the same aisle, my face redder than a traffic light and my expression terrified. Everyone's eyes were critical and Renee wasn't even present. Edward's face was one of regret and I tripped over the train of my dress giving him a chance to escape. I shook that vision out of my mind, knowing that I was only thinking of the worst case scenario. Alice wouldn't let anything go wrong, I was sure about Edward's feelings for me and Renee would just have to deal with it. Plus I was going to be the main topic of gossip for the next decade with my pregnancy so a wedding wouldn't make much difference compared to the embarrassment I would face at having people find out that news. Hmmm maybe if I discussed the positives and negatives of being Edward's wife then I would be able to make the life altering decision. If I said yes then the baby's future and my changing would be secured. Score one for saying yes. If I said yes then I would be Edward's and nobody could take him from me. If some witless girl like Lauren or Jessica asked him out then I could flash my ring at them and show them that he was officially mine. If I said yes then we could live together for real. All of those things sounded great but I needed to think of the negatives so that I could be sure of my choice. Hmmm at the moment I was coming up empty with the only negative thing being people's reactions about our youth. But which mattered more? What people thought or our happiness? I sure as hell knew the answer to that one! Edward had been waiting patiently the entire time of my pondering and had even had time to pull out a little black box from his pocket which contained an oval shaped engagement ring. I gasped at its beauty and then got ready to give my answer.

"Ever since you saved me from that out of control van. Heck ever I looked into the depths of your topaz eyes in the cafeteria on my first day at Forks High School I have known that someday I wanted to belong to you. Officially, irrevocably and unconditionally, I have wanted to belong to you and now that I can and there is no way I am passing up such an opportunity. Yes, my answer is totally and truly yes" I replied, passionately, my words nothing but the truth. I didn't even realise the tears of joy which had been sliding down my cheeks as I spoke the binding words. The look on Edward's face was happier than I had ever seen it. Triumph, joy and incredulity were written clearly across his face although I didn't get the last emotion. He then took the ring out of the box swiftly and slid it slowly and dramatically onto the third finger of my left hand, kissing each fingertip and then the ring which was now my property. His kisses then moved to my neck and turned into a full blown kiss on my mouth. I could read his every emotion as the kiss grew deeper and liked what I saw there.

"Yay you guys are getting married" Alice squealed, suddenly appearing before us.

"Alice when I told Emmett he couldn't eavesdrop, I meant you too" Edward sighed.

"I just couldn't contain my excitement. This is going to be so much fun. When is it going to be? Who are you inviting? Where is it going to be?" She trilled without a stop.

"Alice, Alice. Slow down. Breathe. He only just asked me for crying out loud" I laughed at her exuberance.

"Well you guys have to let me plan it. It would be the best wedding in forever if you did" She giggled.

"Alice, the wedding will have to be intimate and small because Bella is probably going to be very fragile. If the baby can break a rib then who knows what it could break next. We need to be prepared" Edward reminded her.

"Well then it will need to be soon. Just give me the word and I will start planning right away" Alice exclaimed. If I approved then Alice would surely go overboard which would cause me extreme embarrassment which was the thing in life I tried to avoid. But embarrassment was inevitable and I should face it head on. If Alice didn't plan it then would it go as flawlessly as it did in my first vision of my future wedding? (Note: She is not literally having visions. It's just her subconscious showing her what she thinks her wedding will be like and are not like Alice's visions which are really of the future) I didn't believe so and knowing Edward, he would love a traditional wedding which I could guess Alice was planning already. Plus would I like to remember my wedding as a romantic walk down an aisle to my true love with all my loved ones watching or as an impulse decision in Vegas? Even an idiot could know the answer to that one.

"What do you think Edward" I sighed.

"The wedding can be whatever you want it to be. It's our special day, not hers" He murmured to me nonchalantly but I knew how badly he wanted a traditional wedding. If it wasn't planned by Alice than we would probably have it in Vegas. But to him my happiness overruled his for some insane reason.

"We want our wedding to be a day to remember so we might as well let Alice plan it" I succumbed without even a fragment of doubt.

"Yayness! You won't regret this Bella. I'm going to see if I can buy a computer from Huilen or Nahuel so I can research on the plane about wedding trends" She clapped her hands together in elation before literally zooming back into the house.

"You should hear her thoughts. I can hardly understand them" Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"She will definitely make our wedding day a day to remember" I laughed.

"She sure will" He agreed laughing with me.

"Who are we going to invite?" I wondered.

"Do you think we should tell Charlie?" He frowned. My grin faded as I realised what all this would mean. I either could never see Charlie again or give an abrupt goodbye like I had when I was leaving Forks when James was hunting me.

"He would never allow it. Remember, he hates your guts. I swear, the second he sees you he is going to get his gun and aim for your head and what about your gaol sentence?" I gulped.

"He can't imprison me. What he did was against the law and I could easily escape again. This time _without _Tanya's help" He muttered in disgust.

"Yeah I had a feeling what he was doing wasn't legal" I frowned again.

"Well it could be a secret wedding" He suggested.

"There are no secrets in Forks and Alice would never allow it" I dismissed the idea quickly.

"Well you could invite just your mother and enlighten her on Charlie's injustice. As well as inviting my family of course" He amended.

"Renee would sooner boil live puppies than watch me get married at eighteen not mention being pregnant" I grimaced.

"Who knows maybe she will think differently when she sees us?"

"Maybe but is it a risk worth taking?" I questioned.

"It would be your last chance to see her before you give birth and get transformed into my kind. Afterwards there is no turning back" He reminded me somberly.

"Okay your idea is worth taking into consideration but before we decide anything can we please get Carlisle to fix my ribs because the pain is really getting on my nerves"

"Anything for you my finance" He smiled and then kissed my forehead.

…..

"There the pain shouldn't bother you for a while now. Just take it easy and you should be fine" Carlisle assured me.

"Thanks" I sighed in relief. During the somewhat painful fixing of my ribs, we had announced our engagement to everyone inside, although I was disgruntled when I discovered that Alice had told everybody before me in her excitement but they all acted as if it was news to them to appease me. It actually did appease me but I think it was just a product of Jasper's calming waves which he sent in my direction. His attempt was not wasted and I was grateful. I deserved at least a fragment of peace after all the bull crap I had been dealing with. But I couldn't deny that I was content about the look of exult on Alice's face. Not to mention Edward and Esme's. The others were pleased but Rosalie had her reservations although I knew that after all that we had been through, she was finally closer to a friend than an enemy. The excited thrill that was clearly identifiable in the atmosphere, gave me inspiration which would hopefully increase the quantifiable ecstasy which was already there to begin with.

"Hey Alice" I called, attempting to gain her undivided attention. It was clear that I succeeded when she turned to face me, her expression confused. And so it should be. Snap decisions could hardly be seen in her uncanny visions because nothing was set in stone. I was for once, forever grateful for this fact. Surprising Alice was a hard task to complete and I wondered how she lived life without surprise. Then again, knowing what was going to happen when it did had come in handy and if she didn't have that gift then I would be under a gravestone instead of telling Alice the news that she would be ecstatic about. I decided to be humorous with my asking.

"If you start telling everyone everything before I do then I won't be able to have you as my maid of honour. I don't want all my wedding secrets to be spilt before the day" I grinned.

"Serious" She checked. Then after apparently searching the future she squealed. "Thanks so much Bella. This is going to be another thing you won't regret"

"Just don't go overboard" I murmured.

"You can count on me" She laughed.

"Good thinking" Edward whispered into my ear causing my body to tingle and desire to sweep through me. Then as I realised my thoughts, I blushed while ineffectively trying to hide my face with a curtain of my dark hair. Edward laughed quietly and I knew that he now knew my weakness. Damn. Now he could probably give me expensive things and I would be distracted and accept the gifts without a thought. Until later that is when my thoughts were coherent. That reminded me….

"Oh and Rosalie, I was wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked her shyly.

"I don't know why you'd ask me while I've been treating you so badly. But now that I see that you're making a choice that I would have made and Edward's complete devotion to you, and you to him. I now know how wrong I was to judge you when the real problem was my envy. When I saw what Tanya did to Edward and you, I saw a side of me that was concealed and building up inside me and knew I never wanted to be like that. Not even close. I hope we can be friends, even better, I hope we can be sisters and I gratefully accept your offer" She smiled and I knew it was genuine.

"Thanks Rosalie" I murmured, then she gave me a gentle hug and walked gracefully upstairs with Emmett in her wake.

"Where did that come from?" I wondered aloud.

"Judging by her thoughts I believe that she had a massive revelation. We've all had one of those but hers came late it seems" Edward mused.

"At least it came" I reminded him blissfully. And my blissfulness remained with me for longer than I thought. But after days of welcomed blissfulness it was only expected that it would be followed by agonising days of sorrow. There wasn't even enough time for the wedding; it would have be postponed due to my condition which was of such that even Alice didn't even complain. Those days were the worst by far and they had just begun.

**Wow another cliffy! Don't worry the dark days mentioned will be in this story (in the next chapter in fact) and if people want me to describe the wedding then I will when the time comes (Well I have to be realistic about this one. No one could get married in Bella's condition. In Breaking Dawn she could hardly move let alone stay conscious for a whole ceremony) I have in fact had a revelation myself that I shouldn't ask for reviews unless I deserve them so if you think I deserve one for my (hopefully) great writing in this chapter then go ahead. **

**Oh and this chapter name was based on the song **_**"All yours" **_**by Metric (It features in the credits of Eclipse and I was listening to it as I wrote) **


	11. Treaty

**Chapter 11: Treaty**

**Not much to say this chapter either except for thanks to my reviewers. I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. **

Huilen and Nauhel were sad to see us go but they knew that my condition would worsen and Huilen advised that I should be in a stable environment with medicine handy for the remainder of the month. I was shocked at first that I would only have a month of pregnancy when most mothers have nine and knew I would have to adjust to the idea of being a mother pretty quickly before it happened. But I knew it would be harder for Edward. Even though he knew that the baby would grow to be a civilised person he still had a hard time letting it hurt me while he stood there and watched but I assured him that it would all be worth it. The plane ride felt shorter then it did when I was rushing to save Edward, even with all the stares and whispers about my stomach which had become noticeably bigger, it still seemed quicker. Edward just told me to ignore them and gave them hostile glares which caused them to avert our eyes and look sheepish. Even the flight attendant didn't bother flirting with Edward like I expected. By the time we got to Forks I could feel my strength was draining and we had to run all the more faster to the Cullen house. Edward laid me down on the white couch and told me that the others were preparing a room so that I would feel as comfortable as possible. He then drifted to the piano and began to play my lullaby. To calm me I guess. My eyes began to droop and before I knew it I had succumbed to sleep. It felt like only seconds later when I was being lifted up into familiar arms and carried somewhere. I snuggled my face into his chest and waited patiently to see our destination. A door was opened and I lifted my head up to see where I had been carried to. My mouth fell open as I saw the bed he had ordered. It was of a massive size and the sheets were a golden colour with the….. I had a strange de-ja vu of being in the hospital after James's attack from the way the room was set up like a hospital. With all the tubes and wires to see the information that Huilen couldn't give us it sure made me feel like I was in one. Edward just sat there and held my hand like he did in Phoenix while Carlisle attached the tubes to the appropriate places on my body.

"This won't take very long. I doubt any of this will work but it's worth a try" Carlisle apologised.

"Edward, I'm going to go get some food for Bella. Would you like to accompany me? I don't really know what she'd like" Esme smiled anxiously.

"Anything's fine Esme" I assured her.

"I don't really want to leave Bella's side when she's like this but maybe Alice will go?" Edward suggested.

"I understand. Well I'll be back soon" She smiled warmly at us.

"Thanks Esme" Edward sighed. She then jumped gracefully out of the window and out of sight.

"I really don't like to bother her and I'm not even that hungry. I feel bad now" I cringed.

"Don't be. She wanted something to do that would help you even marginally" He assured me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

**Esme's pov **

Anxiety gripped at me as I ran to the local shops in Forks. From what Huilen had told us, Bella's condition would get even worse than it was now and she could die if the proper precautions weren't taken. At least we had some information prior to the birth otherwise there would be no hope. If Bella died it would affect all of us. Edward especially! If she died then Edward would fly to Italy and I would lose my son. To me Bella was a daughter who had brought this family nothing but happiness since she came. If she died then we would all never be the same, it would be like when Edward left her but worse since they could both never return no matter what revelations were uncovered. If she died then I would lose both a son and a daughter but I wouldn't let that happen. She would stay alive and so will the child that she carries. The thought of having a grandchild was odd but filled me with joy. It was the one thing I never expected I could include in this life but now could. It wasn't the baby's fault that Bella was getting hurt; Huilen had informed us that the baby is just too strong for Bella's body. But when he or she is born then everything will be back in order and this month will just have been a nightmare that we impossibly dreamed. As I approached civilisation, I slowed my run into a brisk walk that wouldn't depict me as something inhuman. I was pretty good at preventing exposure, it was Emmett that needed more practice. When you threw a snowball which breaks a brick wall, you kind of know that the humans are theorizing about you and it's time to move. The grocery shop had such variety that I started wishing that I had brought Alice to help me choose. Before I could choose anything I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was one of the Quiletine boys from the reservation at La Push, also one of the boys who had the werewolf blood line and were capable of turning into one to any second. The disgusting scent which filled my nostrils told me that he had already transformed.

"My friends and I would like to have a word with you whether you want to or not" He said harshly gesturing for me to walk with him to the back of the shops. Waiting there, was who I guessed was his friends. They were all Quiletine and all male except for one female who looked out of place and was staring at me with revulsion like the rest of them.

"Who are you?" I wondered looking at the man who had led me here.

"I'm Sam and I think you know what I am considering you trespassed on my descendants land many years ago" He seethed. How he could hate me so immediately and blindly was both irritating but understanding. He had probably grown up being told stories about us being monsters but then as he got older he was told of the treaty. His prejudice had obviously not lessened and his detestation of us may have increased.

"We haven't broken the treaty. What do you want to discuss?" I asked fiercely.

"We think you may have broken it despite our warnings of a war. Is it not true that you have Isabella Swan captive in your house?" He interrogated, his face full of loathing.

"Yes she is staying at our house but she is there out of her own will. We offered our home and she took it" I replied, keeping my face clean of all emotion. I would not hate this boy, he was only acting on what he believed was right. The way he was brought up wasn't his fault and I wouldn't judge him.

"Yes Jacob had informed the council that Bella is indeed dating one of the Cullen's and Billy believes that she knows the truth about you creatures. Is this true?" He asked again.

"Yes she knows and is still human. While discussing this could you please try to see me as something other than a monster? Hatred is blinding you! If we all just got to know each other then the treaty wouldn't even be necessary" I pointed out.

"Stop trying to get me to allow the treaty to be breached. You vampires are soulless demons and if you don't uphold your word then we will not hesitate to kill you" He threatened, his expression livid.

"Carlisle hasn't killed one person in his entire existence. He works at a hospital for crying out loud" I exclaimed.

"He is the exception then. The rest of you have killed before" He said coldly.

"The only time we killed was in our first few years of this life when we were uncontrollable. After the first year we were civilised again. None of us asked to be changed, try to see it from my point of view" I encouraged.

"How can I see from the point of view of a monster?" Sam seethed.

"I was a human once" I reminded him.

"Your humanity was taken from you when you changed" One of them sneered.

"I can see your point of view. I couldn't help changing into a werewolf any more then you could help being changed into a vampire" One of the boys piped up who only looked about fourteen or fifteen. I felt sorry for this poor boy being given such a huge responsibly before he was even old enough to drive.

"Seth shut up" A Quiletine female hit him lightly on the head.

"Leah and Sam, I don't see this vampire woman as a monster. She has been nothing but polite since we talked to her and her story seems adequate" The boy named Seth, told them.

"It's all a ploy Seth" Sam chastened him.

"Why would she trick us if she can't hurt us anyway because of the treaty" Seth questioned.

"The mind of an evil vampire is a mystery to me" Sam snapped.

"I really have to get back to my coven. Bella is dangerously ill and I was here buying food for her" I explained waiting for the protests and accusations. But they never came, instead Seth spoke.

"See Sam, if this vampire was evil then why is she buying food for Bella?" Seth asked smugly.

"Seth, they want to turn Bella into one of them. They probably want her in top shape so that the transformation results are perfect" Another Quilitine boy accused.

"Jacob, are you sure that was their intention" Seth asked him gently.

"The one at the prom sure looked like he gonna bite her" Jacob muttered.

"In any case we are here to warn and remind you that you cannot bite Isabella Swan unless you want a war" Sam concluded.

"A war is something I definitely don't want to happen but Bella's transformation is up to her. If she wishes to be transformed then we will go ahead with it, if she doesn't then we won't" I revealed.

"NO matter what she wishes, you may not bite a human unless you wish for the treaty to be broken. We will hunt you down" Sam promised harshly.

"Now that, that is established I need to return home" I told them.

"Don't forget the treaty" Sam spit. I then ran back to my home and started to think of how I would tell my family of the confrontation I faced.

**Okay that was short but the next chapter will be up soon and will be much longer! As you can tell Seth, Leah and Jacob phase earlier in my story but it's all for a purpose not just because I felt like it. Sorry if I spelt Quiletine wrong but it wasn't in spell check. If you thought this chapter was good or have any advice then please review. **


	12. Internal Voice

**Chapter 12- Internal Voice**

**Nothing to say except for thanks to SupernaturalScarlett for reviewing. You have no idea how much I cherish even one review. It makes me feel like I'm a good writer and tells me that people actually read my stories. Anyway here is this chapter. **

Bella's pov

It was after Esme's arrival in which I had been the most distraught then I had been since Edward's return- despite having intense pain in my womb- because of having heard the disconcerting news Esme brought. I didn't even know werewolves existed until Esme returned and told us of their warning. Those moronic wolves think that they can control my life. (An: no offense team Jacob or werewolf fans) Well they're going to get the shock of their miserable lives when they find out that they are totally and utterly wrong. Nobody can control my life but me and if I want to live with my beloved forever then so should it be. I was then relieved when Esme told us that she didn't mention the baby to them. They would kill the Cullen's for sure if they knew and nobody could kill my family without facing my wrath. We were all stunned when Esme mentioned about Seth's intervention and were glad when we realised that there may be some unbiased and nice werewolves out there although most of them sound like complete assholes. Especially Sam.

"What are we going to do about them. I need to be changed and you need to uphold your promise" I whispered.

"How could you doubt me? Of course I'll uphold my promise" He replied looking offended. All we need to do is find a loophole"

"The treaty is very strict" Esme reminded us unhappily.

"Can someone please explain exactly what the treaty is?" I asked, feeling irritated at my ignorance of the subject.

"We cannot go onto Quilitine land as you know and they can't intrude on ours. We can also never bite a human and let the transformation occur" Edward explained with a frown.

"What are we going to do then" I sighed in frustration. Edward stroked my cheek in reassurance and looked at me thoughtfully.

"You just need a loophole" Emmett repeated Edward's earlier words with a grin.

"This is in no way funny Emmett" Rosalie scolded.

"Sorry" He muttered looking down.

"Wait the treaty just said bite, didn't it?" I smiled, a plan forming in my head. A plan which might just work with the right resources.

"Yes" They all leaned in towards where I was lying on the massive bed.

"Well there is one more way to allow the venom to enter my system" I grinned wider then Emmett had.

"Of course" Edward breathed, an excited look crossing his face as he realised what I was going on about.

"Let us on, on the mystery already" Emmett grumbled.

"Oh I see" Alice laughed.

"Well" Jasper probed.

"All we have to do is get Edward's venom into a syringe and then insert it into my skin. Even though I hate needles, I will do it so that the treaty isn't broken and I can be changed" I announced proudly.

"You're a genius" Emmett exclaimed.

"You say it like she wasn't smart before" Edward shot an irritated look at Emmett. Emmett just shrugged but I didn't care. I was going to get everything I wanted without any stupid wolves' interference.

"Should we inform the wolves or just perform the act without their knowledge" Carlisle asked, not looking as happy as all of us by any rate. He was looking at the logic and I knew that we all truly couldn't be happy unless we followed the logic. Damn you stupid logic.

"I think we will need to leave Forks first" Jasper sighed.

"Yes we will" Esme replied, her eyes full of sadness. I knew she loved this house more than any other Cullen because of its timelessness and natural beauty.

"But we're forgetting about something" I reminded them, cursing myself for forgetting too.

"What" They all said at once, their eyes beseeching. As an answer I looked down at my growing stomach fondly and then looked back up at them.

"That reminds me, what are you going to call him or her?" Rosalie asked curiously causing me to blush. They wouldn't want to know the names I came up with. They may think them stupid or too unique.

"Well if it was a boy I was thinking EJ and for a girl Renesmee or maybe rosalice" I admitted shyly.

"Why were you so anxious about admitting it?" Edward asked, unleashing his eyes on me cogently, knowing that I wouldn't comply.

"Well I thought you would think they are dumb or too unique or silly" I babbled, my blush growing darker.

"There is no way I would consider one of your ideas to be silly or dumb. I think it's sweet that you want to name our child after people you and I love and I wouldn't have it another way" Edward smiled and I could see that it was the veracity through his eyes.

"No matter which one you pick I think it's an awesome idea and I would be honoured to be named after your daughter if you chose that name" Alice smiled warmly.

"I second that" Rosalie smiled coyly. I stared at their smiling faces feeling release as I felt the happiness fill the air but it was all snatched away from me when I leant forward, my vision became blurry, I threw up staining the newly bought sheets my fiancée had so generously bought for me and I saw the world go black. (AN: I promised you guys a longer chapter so it won't end here)

**Edward's pov** (AN: Yay back to Edward's pov. I just love it when it's my fictional boyfriend's pov. Lol)

I felt my very world get shaken when Bella threw up then passed out and I saw all the blood being drained from her face.

"Bella' I cried out, my voice and core panicky.

"What happened" Alice moaned.

"You should know you're the psychic" I snapped, only wanting to hear the words which would release me from my mental prison. The words which told me she was okay.

"Edward calm down. She's probably just weak and it all became too much for her" Carlisle explained serenely.

"Fix her Carlisle. Find out what's wrong with her, please" I pleaded sorrowfully.

"I will do everything I can son" Carlisle promised me then nodded at Rosalie approvingly when she began to mop up the vomit thoughtfully. I placed my ice cold hand against Bella's forehead and felt the sweat caused by her temperature which was growing abnormally cold. How could you gain sweat when you were freezing? I silently and gently held her hand which was just as icy and choked when I saw how thin her wrists were becoming, knowing that it could get thinner as the baby sucked more life out of her. Huilen warned that this would happen but seeing it firsthand made it much more difficult to endure. It was then when I was about to change my attitude towards the baby when I heard a voice I had never heard before in my entire existence. 'Not enough good food, mummy throws up bad food. Don't want to hurt mummy but will have to if I don't get food. If I don't get food then I will die. I don't want to die' the soft voice thought. I couldn't tell if the voice was female or male and I simply didn't care. I gasped in complete shock.

"What is it Edward" Alice demanded.

"I can hear the baby's voice" I answered, the shock clear in my voice. "He or she is hungry but doesn't want to hurt Bella. It hates the human food and I think he or she wants blood. Remember how Huilen told us that Pire drank blood to keep her and the baby alive. Well I think it's time to try that with Bella if she allows us" I explained to everyone, hoping that they would see my logic.

"Exactly! But do you think she'll agree to it? It must be pretty disgusting for a human to drink blood" Rosalie wrinkled her nose and I knew she was thinking of eating human food if the situation was reversed.

"I think she'll do anything for this baby" I replied confidently.

"Wait you want Bella to drink blood" Emmett laughed.

"Bit behind on the times are we Emmett" Alice snorted.

"Everyone's being so mean" Emmett whined.

"Everybody focus" I ordered getting an immediate response from everyone except for Rosalie.

"What's the baby thinking now" Rosalie asked. 'I bet it's thinking about its wonderful and attractive auntie' Rosalie's thoughts were unsurprising vain as always.

"This is off topic" I griped.

"It may give us some more information" Carlisle said, his face lighting up.

"Who cares about information when Bella is or ill or possibly even dying! The baby confirmed as much in its thoughts" I shouted angrily. Didn't they give a damn about what happened to Bella all was it all about their desires. 'I didn't mean to upset him, I should apologise' Carlisle thought causing me to regret my hasty words.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm just under complete stress and want to make sure Bella is okay" I said looking down and feeling ashamed.

"We all do Edward" Alice assured me while the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I just can't bear to lose her" I whispered weakly. A sudden coughing from the bed alerted us and I squeezed Bella's hand to encourage her to reveal her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes which I loved so much.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what happened" She told me sheepishly, her voice sounding weak.

"Don't apologise. That was in no way your fault" I disagreed. I could tell in her eyes that she disagreed with me but that was because she was so selfless and wouldn't let anyone else take the blame.

"What did I miss" Her eyes brightened but her face still looked pale and tired. The product of her sickness and pregnancy no doubt.

"Edward could hear the baby's thoughts" Rosalie answered elatedly.

"Are you serious? Holy crow! What was it thinking" She asked eagerly, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, about that" I said nervously.

'What is it Edward, what's wrong?" She gripped my hand as tightly as she could manage, her face falling.

"Well through its thoughts we discovered that its craving blood as Huilen said it would. This means that" I started.

"I have to drink blood" She finished for me.

"Are you okay with that" I asked feeling concerned that she would have no objections but as always she was bound to surprise me.

"Well I wouldn't do it for leisure but if it will help the baby then I am all for it" She announced bravely.

"Pay up" Jasper said smugly to Emmett who grudgingly gave him one hundred dollars. With all that's going on they still had time for a bet? Sometimes my brothers were annoying and childish. Especially Emmett.

"I'm going to go bankrupt soon" Emmett muttered.

"Emmett you know we have enough money to float an island but that does not mean you should bet it all away to your brother" Esme scolded disapprovingly. "Now we need to discuss about Bella's options"

"You don't have to do this. We can find some other way" I said, giving her a way out of the terrible thing she would have to endure.

"Edward, I want our child to be safe. You always want to protect me by doing everything you can no matter how unpleasant or dangerous. Well it's the same for our baby. I want to do whatever I can to allow it to safely enter the world and be a part of our life" She explained softly stroking my face as if she was trying to comfort me.

"Are you sure" I demanded staring straight into the depths of her eyes.

"I am totally sure" She smiled. "Now who is going to catch a mountain lion for me?"

"I think the baby would respond better to human blood however disgusting that sounds" I informed her somberly.

"Oh" She frowned.

"I'll go now to the blood bank to retrieve some blood for you. We won't have to sacrifice anything because people have willingly given up their blood for medical purposes and I am going to think of this as a medical situation" Carlisle smiled warmly at Bella.

"Thanks" Bella and I both expressed thanks to Carlisle at once. He then ambled casually through the window just as Esme had.

Carlisle's pov (I hope all these pov's aren't confusing you)

As I ran silently to the blood bank, I once again graciously revelled in the fact that I was a doctor. I had done so many times before such as when I had saved a patient's life. The look on the mother's face as she hugged her daughter who and survived from a life-threating car crash was wonderfully gratifying for me knowing that I had saved two lives. These being the daughter's physical life and the mother's emotional one. Another time was when I was feeling depressed- before I had discovered Esme- over my pointless existence which was only created to kill and then I remembered that a great number of people in the hospital would be dead if it wasn't for me and then I was thrilled that my purpose wasn't so pointless after all. I was revelling over my profession now because it meant that I could give my future daughter in law all the treatment she needed and could obtain things most people couldn't. If there was an emergency I could also aid her and save her and my son's life. I knew without proof that Bella and Edward's life were bound together as if they were frail lines of two pieces of string tied tightly together. If you cut one then you cut both and would lose both of them. Without them our family could never be complete and meaning of this life would be forever be lost. That is why I must dedicate myself to healing Bella and safely delivering this baby. Esme had already agreed as shown when she went out by herself to buy Bella food when nobody else could possibly eat it. We would stand hand and hand together and help our son and daughter when they needed it most. My way of helping at the present was to go to the blood blank and collect blood for Bella while Esme had other duties unknown to me but I knew she would obey them without a thought. That was what I loved about my wife, her selflessness and general kindness. It was hard to find women these days that have these qualities but I was insanely glad and grateful to have her. If everything else was lost then at least I would have her. I didn't get any weird looks as I strolled casually into the blood bank and knew instantly why. I had taken a few trips here on occasion for work business for patients who needed blood transfusions so a visit now was hardly unordinary.

"Dr Cullen" A worker, who was thankfully a man, addressed me. The women just couldn't understand that I had a perfectly happy family life and a beautiful wife. Every day I was bombarded with flirting and I didn't have time for it today. "I thought it was your day off?" He raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"A doctor was urgently needed so what else could I do? The patients needed me so how could refuse?" I lied smoothly.

"Yes, yes I understand" The worker said quickly, smiling at me. Being alive for more than three hundred years tended to give you good lying skills but however much I hated lying it was necessary sometimes although my children thought nothing of it. I don't know how many times I got odd calls from various principals telling me that Emmett had broken school property and he denied it but he was the only one who could have possibly done it no matter how genuine he sounded and the time when Rosalie denied having punched a student in the face for muttering under their breath about Rosalie being ugly when Emmett refused the student's date proposal oh so tactfully. My other children were a bit more vigilant but still undertook illegal activities.

"Well if you don't mind I'll go in and extract the blood myself" I hinted politely.

"Go ahead Doctor" He nodded, smiling pleasantly again. I returned the nod curtly and walked into the blood bank room. It took me no time at all to find the correct blood I needed and caused me no pain at all to do so. Footsteps could be heard approaching the room but I ignored them.

"Dr Cullen, it's your day off and we didn't send for you to come here" Dr Morrison frowned. Dr Morrison was one of my co-workers so I of course couldn't use the same lie as before.

"Well uh, I, uh" I spluttered.

"Well" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have a relative who is gravely ill and needs a blood transfusion" I explained telling a half-truth, making me feel better about the whole lying scheme.

"Who is this relative?" He questioned suspiciously. Drat, what was I supposed to say now? If people knew the real whereabouts of Bella then we would have a number of more unnecessary problems which we don't already have to deal with.

"My cousin who has come to stay with our family. He became ill about an hour after staying out our residence and I have decided to put my skills to use. He is very sensitive about his doctors and only takes who he believes is the best. No disrespect you and our colleagues" I apologised at the end.

"What's his name?" He questioned further.

"John Smith" I answered the first words which came to mind. (AN: Ha, I just watched I am number 4 so that's where that came from)

"Ah, well it's nice to hear that you treat people even when you are not present at work" He said courteously.

"Yes well, now I must attend to him"

"Oh I understand. Tell me tomorrow how it goes"

"Will do" I assured him. I then walked out of the blood bank with what I needed, feeling relieved that the conformation was over. Although I must admit that my confrontation would be more desirable than Esme's. I should have gone with her but then again would my presence have made things worse? Either way it was all over and done and we needed to concentrate on Bella.

Bella's pov

During Carlisle's absence Edward had not left my side and Carlisle was gone for longer than Esme. I didn't see how he could stay with me for so long without getting bored. When I asked him, he told me that there was nothing in the world that could occupy him without me there beside me. When Carlisle did return it was time for me to suck it up and do something that I repulsed but I knew that I better get used to it if I would be having it for the rest of eternity. To make the experience more bearable for me, Carlisle put it into a metal cup so I couldn't be able to see its contents because if I did then I would probably barf. They all smiled encouragingly at me before I plugged my nose and skulled it before I could change my mind. The whole thing repulsed me but not because of the taste. What repulsed me was the fact that it tasted _good_. Comparable to chocolate or ice cream which freaked me out. When I blurted out my thoughts to Edward he put on a strained smile and told me that it was because of the baby not because of a new preference which had come from nothing in particular. I could tell that the blood was starting to takes its desired effect on me when I felt my strength come back and didn't feel dangerous fragile. Testing this newfound strength, I attempted to sit up and sighed with relief when I did so successfully.

"The Baby is feeling stronger too. That was a good call" Edward sighed also, reading his or her thoughts. Despite the others being vampires, we all jumped at the sound of rapping. Someone was knocking on the door.

**I hope this is a sufficient amount and of good quality. If you think it its then please review. Oh and I have a poll on what you think the baby's gender and name should be. Please vote and like I said at the beginning no it will not be twins, triplets etc. Anyway if you think I did a good job or have some advice then please review! **


	13. Time Is Running Out

**Chapter Thirteen: Time Is Running Out**

**Nothing to say except for thanks to **supernatural-scarlett and jwtwifan **for reviewing. I really appreciate it! Before I start I am compelled to admit that I don't own Twilight and my name isn't Stephenie Meyer. Oh and this chapter is named after Muse's awesome song! If you have heard it then you will get how it relates to this story. Anyway here is chapter thirteen!  
><strong>

**Previously: Someone is knocking at the Cullen door. **

Emmett's pov

"Who could possibly be knocking on the door at this hour?" Esme wondered.

"Well someone better answer it" Rosalie grumbled.

"I'll do it" I sighed dramatically, transforming my face into a serene mask for our visitor's sake and literally flew downstairs to answer the door to release myself from the suspense that was building up inside of me. What awaited us outside was a complete shock for me as I had never really interacted with one of their kind unless you count snarling at them. The boy who stood before me was Seth Clearwater. He stood there nervously but determinedly on his purpose here which was unknown to me. Why on earth would a werewolf be standing at our door looking for asylum? Or did he have some other purpose? His mouth opened then closed, similar to the human's reactions when they saw my huge bulking form.

"Well" I asked loudly. His mouth opened and then closed again before he blurted out the important information that he was waiting so anxiously to tell me.

"The pack are plotting an attack against you and they plan to kidnap Bella as well"

"What" I exclaimed, my voice having enough volume to send the whole human population deaf. Everyone raced into the room except for Edward and Bella although I could hear Edward assuring Bella that he would be back soon before promptly joining us. His expression along with all the others was livid.

"When" he seethed.

"They were planning to tonight but maybe since I came here to warn you, they will postpone it. You see, they were going for the element of surprise" Seth explained regretfully.

"I am indebted to you Seth. By doing this you have salvaged Bella's life and our child's" Edward gave Seth a small smile gratefully.

"Bella's pregnant" Seth's eyes bulged.

"We didn't know it was possible. We had no idea but we know of a situation like ours which turned out remarkably well except for the mother's safety but we know how to prevent that now otherwise we couldn't dream of letting the baby live no matter how civilised" Edward frowned.

"Well that's the least thing I expected"

"Who would expect that" I laughed boisterously.

"Well there is no way I can go back now but would you like for me to run the perimeter just in case they decide to attack anyway?" Seth offered.

"If it's not too much trouble" Esme hesitated.

"It's fine. I love to be useful. But do you mind if I see Bella first" Seth asked politely.

"No, go ahead" Carlisle answered. We all led the way to the room where Bella laid and I felt like cracking another joke to break the tense mood but was wise enough not to. Bella's face was very perplexed when we entered with Seth and I knew where she was coming from.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Bella asked in bewilderment. Seth hurriedly explained his story while we patiently listened.

"I have caused you guys nothing but pain. What if you die, what if you…" She gasped. Edward silenced her with a quick kiss.

"We're going to be fine. If anything it will be fun" I guaranteed her with a laugh.

"Emmett" She rebuked looking horrified.

"He's right about the first part" Edward assured her with a strained smile.

"Still I hate the idea of you guys fighting" She sighed.

"So uh, when's the baby due" Seth inquired tentatively.

"Well to our knowledge, any time in the next few days. The development only takes a course of two weeks. She's been pregnant for about a week" Carlisle informed. (AN: I know in the book the pregnancy is much longer but it needs to be short to fit in with the storyline)

"Wow, well do you mind if I stay until she gives birth?" Seth asked looking at all of us for an answer.

"Not at all. We have a variety of beds to sleep in and enough food in the fridge to feed even a pack of werewolves" Esme smiled.

"Cool, well I'm going to go run the border now" We all called out various forms of goodbye as he raced out of the room in his pursuit to assist us.

**Bella's pov**

Three days and nothing had progressed or was modified. We were still in the same situation, the only difference being my stomach, which had grown enormously in the past three days, and constant and persistent calls for Seth from his sister Leah who he said to ignore although he had pain on his face when he said it. I was touched that he stayed with the enemy instead of his family to protect us however wrong they may be. It takes a lot of strength to leave a loved one behind let alone your whole family and going headfirst into the enemy's den. Seth didn't see us as enemies but I knew his pack did as proved by Esme's encounter with them. All my days were spent with Edward and although I couldn't move an inch without causing severe pain they were blissful and heartfelt despite the pain we both contained. Physical for me, Edward's was pain from seeing me in pain. We had both decided on a name out of the three that we had chosen and we sure of our decision and the others were happy with our choice so we were set for when our baby was born. Being able to read the baby's thoughts made up for Edward not being able to read mine and he constantly told me of his or her thoughts which generally were about us, although sometimes Rosalie or Alice was mentioned to their delight. Edward tried to find out the gender based on the baby's thoughts but the tone sounded neither boy nor girl yet. We would just have to wait and see. The only person who seemed to dislike the baby now was Seth but that was understandable seeing as he had never met Nahuel. If he had then he could be like the rest of us for sure although we all had our own doubts about how easy the delivery would be. I knew it would be agonizingly painful but I had learned that pain was an inevitable part of my life and I would have to deal with it. It was the day before the expected date of my baby's birth when the next bit of drama entered our already hectic lives. Seth was keeping my temperature at the normal rate and Edward and I were talking softly to each other in an effort to get some privacy when a tall teenage girl with hair cropped short like a boy's who I recognized as Leah Clearwater stormed into the room, looking both edgy and pissed at the same time.

"Seth, why have you been ignoring my calls? Do you belong to a coven now?" Leah hissed.

"I'm sorry Leah, but I belong on the just side of things. I'm really sorry" Seth apologized but made no move to move an inch closer.

"Because of you our dad has died. You know what you put him and mum through" She screamed, her face red with her rage. Seth's face grew very pale as he spoke.

"Don't joke about that Leah"

"You think I'm joking? Well here's some news for you. I'm not and it's thanks to you" Leah seethed.

"No, Leah stop it, it can't be" Seth gasped, tears streaming down his face, causing him to look much younger and vulnerable.

"How did you think they would react? You side with our enemies and you expect them to be okay with that? Throw a party in celebration?You knew dad's heart wasn't strong," Leah reprimanded furiously. Seth just stood there, letting the tears fall freely down his face as he took in Leah's devastating news.

"Seth, just come home. Pay your respects" Leah walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, her tone softer. Seth turned to us and I knew what he was going to say before he said it, even without Alice's foresight.

"I'm sorry but I need to leave. Go back" He whispered weakly.

"We understand, you've done enough for us in any case" Edward smiled and gave him a consoling looked filled with sympathy and empathy. Leah glared at us with abhorrence before she turned around and swiftly walked out the door with Seth in her wake.

"Why did something like that have to happen to him? He's so young" Alice wailed, appearing suddenly with the rest of the Cullen's.

"He is the last person who deserves his father to die" I agreed sadly.

"You all were right to send him back" Carlisle smiled grimly.

"Well it's not like he was looking forward to the birth or anything" Alice babbled.

"True but I'm sad to see him go" I frowned.

"He's a good kid" Edward agreed, squeezing my shoulders lightly.

"I think we should check your progress now Bella" Carlisle suggested. I nodded, preparing myself to stand up and brace the pain, which would surely come when I stood up or even stirred when I heard a loud outcry which sounded scarily like a battle cry from outside.

"What!" I exclaimed, looking wildly around me in alarm.

"The wolves have decided to attack now that Seth is gone" Edward growled.

"What"I cried out again.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. The others will fight if necessary" Edward told me softly, seeing my distress. I stood up in protest forgetting totally about my stable condition and the baby that I carried. My hasty actions caused an uproar of pain within me, the worst I had ever experienced. The pain was so much that I fell back into Edward's arms and screamed in complete and utter agony.

"_The placenta has detached" _Edward gasped in horror.

"Now?" Alice groaned.

"You guys go and greet the wolves and Edward and I will treat Bella" Carlisle instructed anxiously but I could barely hear the words in my own personal agony. They all nodded with identical looks of trepidation upon their faces and then ran with inhuman speed out the door, my breaths growing shorter by the minute.

**Alice's pov**

No this couldn't be happening, my best friend couldn't be dying. If Edward and Carlisle didn't act soon then she would be gone from this world forever and so would my brother. The wolves arrival was complicating things even further and could prevent Bella from living. That is why we must all protect her in the form of holding out against our supposed enemies. If we didn't then all would be lost and life would never be the same. I just hoped that we could stall the wolves enough so that the baby could be delivered and Bella could begin her transformation since a fight was inevitable anyway and Bella would die without our venom at this rate. I had seen it as clearly as I had seen the scene before us.

"Hand Bella over you bloodsucking demons" Jacob demanded bravely. This boy had obviously seen one too many movies in his short lifespan.

"She's here from her own free will" Emmett bellowed in rage.

"Like hell she is" Jacob contradicted.

"Are you here for a fight, well bring it on" Emmett challenged with a snarl.

"Emmett" Rosalie warned.

"Can't we just sort this out like civilized people" Esme pleaded.

"You're not a person" Sam insulted us calmly.

"We are as much people as you are" Rosalie seethed.

"At least we are still human" Paul retorted.

"We were once too" I reminded them dryly.

"We've already had this ridiculous conversation. Now let's battle like our ancestors should have long ago" Sam roared. His little speech earned a few appreciative outcry's from his pack just before they phased into gigantic ferocious looking wolves, all ready to kill. We all snarled in response and the battle began.

I know this chapter is short but I had to end it here. I would really appreciate it if you would review and tell me how I'm going. Little to no reviews tells me that I'm going crap so please review if you like this story/chapter. Thanks!


	14. Hysteria

**Chapter fourteen- Hysteria**

**Thanks to RogueRaina, jwtwifan, supernatural-scarlett, Sunshine72, OhBoyYourMine, Sosha50 and LoveRob for your reviews! They were awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is pretty much the climax of the story although there are about two to three chapters left including the epilogue for me to write and for you to read. This chapter is named after _Muse's_ song _Hysteria_, once again with a title appropriate to this story (It's also on Stephenie Meyer's playlist for Eclipse) Anyway enjoy! **

**Rosalie's pov**

These werewolves were going to get it! They were about to seize from me the only thing I ever wanted, a child for at least a second of my frozen life to nurture and fuss over. I didn't care whose it was as long as I got to that particular milestone. Was it too much to ask? They just didn't understand because they were oversized children who were ignorant of the world. They should just leave us alone and go back to their stupid but promising lives where they still have opportunities and can live it as they wish unlike I, who am destined to never change and move on. If they take this from me then they will die in agony and will never see the light of day ever again for their mistake. I don't care how young they are, nothing can prevent me from getting what I need now. If they kill Bella's baby then they will wish that they were never born and came into existence. Now that a fight is inevitable and about to commence, I am not only ready for it but am anticipating it and am ready to rip those werewolves to shreds. A smile stretches across my face as I realise that justice will be served and I will get what I desire. All I need to do is focus and stay on target otherwise they will win and I will be defeated. Either way they will die! Except for young Seth, no matter his species, his intention was clear and he did help us regardless so I would leave him out of it but I would make an exception for his sister. She had infuriated me beyond reason but not as much as the male werewolves had who would receive a worse fate then her. Now they were the worst and would pay for threatening my happiness and upsetting Esme earlier when none of this had to do with her. My focus returned as I heard the seemingly loud crack of a branch upsetting the silence and glared fiercely at the werewolves, ready to make my attack. They all growled in response and two of them launched themselves at me, obviously not knowing my capability or experience. I swerved swiftly to the left and lifted my leg up into the air in their direction so I could kick them. I smiled in satisfaction when I heard the crunch of their bones from the impact. While they were down, I took the opportunity to take one more down who had foolishly tried to decapitate me. I snapped my head to the right and was annoyed to find that the others were hesitant about killing our enemies. I could just imagine them saying sorry after delivering the fatal blow. Ha, they needed to gain a backbone. I heard a childish cry from inside and knew it was my calling. Leaving the lethally injured children cowering on the ground in agony, I ran with inhuman velocity into the house where a baby could be heard and prepared myself to meet my niece or nephew.

**Edward's pov **

Everything we had feared was becoming reality and I couldn't control it. I had many concerns, like the safety of my family, the baby's delivery but most of all Bella's safety. If she died then I would too. That was why I had to do everything in my power to guarantee that she would survive. But her safety was at the bottom of her priorities list at the current time. All she cared about was that our baby was safe and had gone to the extent of screaming out, without a thought for herself, for us to get him or her out of her once she had realised that the placenta had detached no matter the pain that she was destined to endure. I knew that she would have to be changed now, there was no way that she could survive this while she was still human but first we needed to deliver the baby despite how much I wanted to save Bella first. So here we were, Bella was lying on a hospital-like bed in my room while screaming in agony, which was unbearable. Her screams begun to be cut off by chokes and I knew I had to act now before it was too late. Seeing no other option I was forced to rip her stomach open with my razor sharp teeth to give the baby a way out. I reached in carefully but also hastily and took out the baby, which was concealed inside there. The sound of its cry and its appearance enlightened me on its gender.

"Renesmee" I said in total shock, finally seeing my daughter for the first time. I heard Bella sigh in contentment before asking if she could see her. I was about to protest until I saw the look in her eyes and gave her a quick glimpse of Renesmee before passing her quickly to whoever was holding their arms out eagerly to me. It must have been Rosalie but at that moment I simply didn't care. All my thoughts were revolving around Bella and her safety. Nothing else mattered. I then took her limp hand and bit it, wincing as I thought of the pain she was going to have to endure during the transformation.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her, holding her hand and waiting for the fire to course through her. She looked up at me weakly and then to my disbelief gave me a diminutive smile before sinking into apparent unconsciousness. I could only hope that the unconscious meant that the transformation was underway and that the pain was to a minimum, not that she was leaving this world because if she was then I was too. Not knowing how she was feeling or what was happening to her was pure agony for me. All I could do was hold her hand and hope for the best.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again. I heard someone approach me but kept my eyes on her rigid form and didn't move an inch.

"She's going to be fine" I heard Rosalie inform me as if it was nothing.

"How do you know?" I snarled whipping my head around to glare at her. She stared at me in shock, forgetting about the struggling baby in her arms.

"I uh, I just assumed" She said nervously.

"You shouldn't assume things like that! She could be dying for all we know," I snapped, on the brink of losing it. "Now give me my daughter" I demanded, my voice a bit lower this time.

"Oh, so now you care about her" Rosalie sneered.

"I do care about my daughter and you are not her parent so please hand her over" I commanded.

"Over my dead body" She snarled. I was about to let it go when I heard Renesmee's thoughts and decided that Bella and I needed a moment alone with our daughter. Perhaps Renesmee's presence would make the pain just a little bit more bearable for her.

"Rosalie, Renesmee wants her parents not you" I informed her coldly. She gave a sulky huff and then passed Renesmee to me, racing out of the room and back into the fight. I would have joined them except I now have a daughter and I need to watch over my love to keep my sanity. Plus I didn't really relish killing the werewolves; they just misunderstood us to my knowledge. I turned back to Bella and let Renesmee see her wounded mother. Renesmee's expression became anxious and she began to worry if it was her fault that Bella was like this.

"It's not your fault" I sighed. She frowned and then placed her hand against my cheek. Images startlingly appeared in my head of Bella waking up. Renesmee wondered when she would. She must have a power of some kind. This time I placed her tiny hand to my cheek again to see if my guesses were right and was astounded to discover that they were. The image presented to me this time was of Bella hugging Renesmee. She wanted Bella to wake up and know her like I was beginning to.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up eventually" I assured her, and partially myself. She frowned again and then replayed the birth for me, once again blaming herself for Bella's injuries.

"Is there anything you want to tell mummy. I can tell her for you" I suggested, listening to her thoughts. After a few seemingly long seconds she decided on something she would tell Bella if she could. I balanced Renesmee in one arm and held Bella's inert hand in the other.

"Bella, I'm here and so is our daughter. She wanted to let you know that she loves you and that she's sorry. As am I" I replayed Renesmee's thoughts to Bella and added on my own at the end. I swear I felt her hand twitch and held it tighter knowing that she was listening through the horrendous fire of transforming.

"Don't worry, she'll be with us soon and then we'll be fine" I assured Renesmee again as her thoughts drifted back to the ones from before. She gave a small nod to my disbelief and then nestled her head into my shoulder. I heard harsh protests from outside and hovered protectively over Bella. Suddenly three werewolves stormed in with Jacob Black at the head of the group, their expressions livid.

"You won't touch her" I snarled.

"What's happening to her?" Jacob's eyes bulged as he took in Bella's still form.

"Just leave mongrel" I seethed with loathing for this boy.

"Not a chanc…." He broke off, an odd expression crossing his face as Renesmee lifted her head and looked at him full in the face out of curiously for the first time. His look transformed from one of hatred to one of adoration and total absorption. The second I heard his thoughts I knew what was going on and couldn't believe it. That mutt had imprinted on my daughter within seconds of her birth.

"Stay way from her. You have no claim to her regardless of the imprint" I fumed.

"But, I…I…. have…I…." He spluttered.

"She's not even five minutes old" I screeched.

"Everyone halt the fighting!" Jacob screamed out of nowhere. I heard the fighting from outside commence and everyone snap their heads up in blatant curiosity. They all then ran inside to hear the explanation behind Jacob's apparently barmy command.

"Why Jacob, you were one of the strongest ones voting for fighting against the Cullen's seeing that your father is good friends with the girl's father" Sam said in total astonishment.

"Yeah Jake, you were all for it" They chorused with equal looks of curiosity.

"Guys" Jacob said shakily to the remainder of his pack. "I've imprinted"

**Dun dun. I hope you liked that chapter because it took me ages to write. If you did like it or have a comment to add about this chapter or have some encouragement then please review! Thanks for reading! **


	15. Teams

**To write the next chapter of this story I need to know which team you are on and if you mind if I make something unfortunate happen to Jacob Black. If I do have some team Jacob fans reading this story then I won't use the ending I had originally planned for him (don't worry there is still one or two chapters after the next one) So please tell me your opinion so I can update.**

**Oh and I do have another story which I have submitted (Don't worry its just a one-shot so it won't distract me from this story) that you might enjoy, so if you wanted to read what happens next but were annoyed when you realised that this was an AN, you can still read a story of mine (that is hopefully good quality) today. Thanks. **


	16. Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**Chapter fifteen: Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

**Judging by the poll and from the reviews I got, I can safely say that the majority (if not all) of the people who read this story are team Edward fans but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to kill him off or banish him like some people suggested. You'll just have to read and see! This chapter is from Renesmee's pov and I need you to remember that she's very advanced in her knowledge and vocabulary so I hope that I didn't make her too OOC by making her overly intelligent. Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter but the flames were NOT welcomed. If you don't like this story then don't review because it just lets off the vibe that you're jealous and can't even form a proper sentence or that your just plain mean so please don't flame UNLESS its constructive criticism. I hope I did a good job of this chapter and it's your turn now to read it.**

**Renesmee's pov** (AN: Yes I know Jasper's pov is yet to come but it will come soon)

This teenage boy, who the others called Jacob, had astounded the other boys and vampires with his revelation who all hung their mouths open in shock and were rooted to where they stood, their offensive positions loosening as they took in his astounding words. The thing was that I had no idea what imprinting was; I only knew that it was taboo or something from the livid look on Dad's face. I also guessed that it had something to do with me, as Jacob hadn't released his intent stare at me. The stare felt powerful and consuming but it was also uncomfortable and I wished he would look away. The others looked at me with new eyes, first having held disgust now wonder. I didn't like how they looked at me now, like I was a rat in a science lab. I was a person too no matter my species, which they didn't seem to be able to comprehend. I wanted to scream at them and state my opinion but I didn't know how. I hoped more than anything that my speech would develop soon so I could tell them to stop looking. Perhaps if I used my other means of communication the message would be reflected loud and clear, more than it would if it was spoken. Before I could even attempt to do anything, one of the guys spoke.

"How is this even possible? She's a half-breed. Not even fully human" The tallest one with the most authority said with shock clear in his wide eyes. Not even fully human! What was so great about being human anyway? I doubted they were even fully human themselves although I had no idea what they were if they were not human.

"Regardless, Jacob isn't even allowed a metre of a distance between Renesmee and himself" Dad seethed. Exactly what I was thinking! Did this strange boy think he had a claim on me already? Was that what imprinting meant? Having the right to touch and do whatever he wanted with me? I wasn't having it and neither was my family.

"Exactly! So get your furry asses out of here and leave us alone" Aunt Rosalie smirked.

"The treaty has still been broken" One of them snarled.

"Yes but not by us. When you attacked us _you _broke the treaty" Uncle Jasper pointed out. What! They had tried to attack us and hurt my family? If I had any say in this then they would be sent to Antarctica where they could suffer for their crimes. Although Aunt Rosalie mentioned something about fur so perhaps in the middle of an Egyptian desert. But if they were repentant then I would allow them to stay in the area as long as they kept at least ten miles away from my family! I tried to avert Jacob's gaze but he didn't let up and I was forced to try and ignore it.

"That's beside the point" He replied coldly.

"Just accept it, the treaty's been broken. Can't you just leave in peace now?" Grandpa asked hopefully but also diplomatically.

"We've been inexplicably tied to your family now as you can see"

"Well, perhaps we can leave for a few years and return when Renesmee is old enough. Then maybe Jacob…" Carlisle stated.

"You expect me to be separated from her for years" Jacob exclaimed with a look of pure horror on his face.

"This is worse than the Quill case seeing as she was just born so perhaps this is a suitable option Jacob" The older one encouraged.

"You really think I'm going to leave her in the hands of a few bloodsuckers and then come back in five years time" He demanded.

"Well she's kind of a bloodsucker herself" The other boy countered. Hey! How do they know my diet if they saw me for the first time a few minutes ago?

"Shouldn't we see what Renesmee's opinion in all of this is" Aunt Alice raised an eyebrow. Exactly!

"Well I haven't exactly heard her speak. Have you?" Jacob spit.

"Not that you would know but she does have other means of communication" Rosalie sneered.

"Such as…." He motioned. I didn't want myself any where near that strange boy so I told Dad instead. He watched the images I showed him silently and then lifted my hand off his face as a signal that he'd seen enough.

"Well she does want Jacob to go and she's irritated that all of you endangered our lives. She is willing to forgive you but only if you mean it and keep away from our family" He replayed my message to them with satisfaction.

"Dude, you should do what your imprint wants" One of the guys strongly suggested, eying me. Jacob sighed and then finally tore his gaze away from me, causing me to sigh in relief.

"All right, but I'm going to see this as an experiment. If it's too hard to keep away then I'll come back. Someone here has already used that one so you have to begrudge me this" Jacob surrendered with his hands up in the air in defeat. Dad sighed and then nodded, turning back to mum.

"Well then, we'll be back after Bella's transformation occurs. Notify us when this happens" The oldest one ordered.

"We will alert you once it happens" Grandpa complied with a slight frown.

"Well, we will see you then" He nodded curtly before exiting with Jacob and the other guys whose names were unknown to me at his heels.

Edward's pov

The next two days were one of the sluggish and distressing days I had ever encountered aside from the dark days of before. I had no idea if the transformation was successful and underway because Bella was deathly quiet and I had no way of knowing if the transformation was occurring. It was like she was in a coma and I had no idea if she could hear my reassurances or was too lost in the burning to notice or if she had died. If that were the case then I would be on a one-way trip to Italy without a thought for anything else except our reunion for when I died. So all I could do is hold her hand and patiently wait. Sometimes Renesmee waited with me and I replayed her messages to Bella. She was almost as desperate as me for Bella to wake up and I smiled as I envisioned our reunion and of her face when she met Renesmee for the first time. She would absolutely adore her like the others had but would be as annoyed as me at Jacob's unfortunate imprinting experience. I had no doubt that she would side with me on that one. I hoped that she wouldn't hate me for all the pain she was going through at the present second and that the pain wasn't as great as mine was when I experienced it. If it were possible I would take all the pain she was surely feeling and experience it for her so she wouldn't be in agony but I knew that it possible. It was only two days after the transformation had begun to take place that a change was evident, not because of the fact that her beauty was becoming more so by the hour, but because of the sound of her frenzied heart. Carlisle informed me that it meant that it was almost over to my absolute relief. Her heart, after running its turbulent course, abruptly halted without warning and never restarted, signalling that the transformation had ended. I knew Bella had awoken when I heard her take her first breath, tasting the air and I guessed that she was smelling all of our fragrances as she took her first breath immortal. I waited patiently for her to open her eyes and was greeted with a vibrant red when she did. She looked a little taken aback at my appearance for a second and then smiled brilliantly as she flipped up off the bed and into my arms in less than a second. Okay, she obviously didn't hate me. Good to know. She gave that knowing look of hers and then brought her lips to mine with intensity. The kiss gave me insight on how much we had both been missing when Bella was a human but I knew that I was right to hold back then. Now there was nothing stopping me. Except for my brothers who were coughing oh so subtly. But nothing could pull me out of the elation I felt so I simply pulled back and turned to face them with Bella's hand tightly in mine.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun" Emmett grinned while Jasper snickered. "But we wanted to talk to our sis in her first five minutes of being a vamp and we uh didn't want things to go any further, especially in here" He laughed. Bella looked very humiliated at his words and I knew she'd be blushing if she was still human so I leant over and gave her a peck of a kiss.

"We haven't left yet" Jasper laughed.

"Oh, I know" I smirked.

"Save it for the hunting trip" Emmett suggested while howling with laughter.

"Oh, yeah, hunting" Bella said hesitantly looking mildly worried although she tried not to show it.

"Don't worry. Its instinctive and you'll catch on straight away" I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Good to know" She murmured. As she said this, Alice glided in and flitted to her side.

"Nice clothing choice" Alice approved eying Bella's stunning silk dress, which was of an indigo hue. Bella looked down in alarm, never remembering a time when Alice had found her clothes suitable and then her expression became perplexed.

"Hey, I never put these on. I don't even own a dress even remotely close to this fabric or colour" Bella exclaimed and then glared at Alice as she realised what Alice had done.

"Your welcome" Alice laughed.

"Okay, time to go hunting" I pulled her away from Alice and to the window before she could kill Alice for planning her outfit while she was 'unconscious' which was unfastened, and the breeze could be felt coming out of it.

"Ready" I asked, dropping my hand.

"Uh" She said uncertainly.

"Watch me" I smiled and then causally "fell" out the window. Bella seemed to have no trouble repeating my steps so it was in no time at all that we were running side by side through the vegetation and across the vast river.

**Jasper's pov**

Now that Bella had awakened as one of us- although figuratively she was one of us anyway before she was physically transformed- it was time to call the wolves and face a difficult decision which wasn't destined to end well at this rate. Perhaps Renesmee would ease the tension between us and this feud would finally be over. At least if it came to a deadlier fight, I had the knowledge and skill to exterminate them without Alice getting hurt. Maria's training had come in handy after all although back then I wished she had never chosen me. Well there's a reason for everything and all of this would have a purpose soon enough. I just hoped that things would go back to normal now and we wouldn't constantly be in jeopardy every second of the day. I was pleased that my brother had found happiness but did it have to come in the most inconvenient and dangerous packages ever delivered? Either way we would get through this and Alice would be safe again.

"We won't be here for long but we need to enlighten you on a few points" Sam announced, walking in with his pack fiercely by his side, Seth being the exclusion. I wondered what had happened to him now and if his father really had died or if it was a hoax to remove him from the battle. It seemed a pretty cruel joke for them to play on anyone let alone someone his age so I guess they just used his father's death as an excuse.

"Such as" Carlisle raised an eyebrow and I could feel his surprise.

"Since we did indeed break the treaty, we will allow the transformation of Bella Swan to remain an unbroken rule. But…" He warned. "If you bite another human then we will kill you and that's a promise"

"We understand and Esme and I have considered moving until Bella's newborn madness is over" Carlisle shared. Awww, I liked it here and so did Alice and the others! Once those wolves were long dead then we would have to come back here.

"That's a suitable option. When do you plan on leaving?" Sam asked interestedly.

"Not for another week until we have things settled"

"Well then, take all the time you need but keep in mind that there is no geographical limit to the treaty"

"We understand" Carlisle assured him.

"Well then, the rest of the pack must return to their families who don't know of our fate and are probably worried. Oh and Seth wanted me to tell you all that he's sorry"

"Tell him that there is no need to be sorry and it was in no way his fault"

"We will" They both nodded curtly and then just as before, the pack left in silence without a backward glance. There was nothing to say or do about the matter now so we just sat there and waited patiently for Bella and Edward's return.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review if you liked it! **


	17. A Forgotten Enemy

**Chapter sixteen: Forgotten Enemy **

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! Here is chapter sixteen. **

_Bella's pov_

The hunting trip was going successful at this point and I found that I could adapt to it fairly quickly despite the distraction of Edward. Not that I minded but at this rate we were never going to be fully quenched. Before I knew it we had abandoned the animals and were kissing passionately in such a way that if I never had to stop then I never would if it was just the two of us. But it wasn't and besides we had an eternity. That's time enough to do everything you could possibly dream of or need to do. I was so lost in the intensity of the kiss that I was ignorant to the cracking of a branch nearby, signalling someone's approach.

"Aww, how sweet, I think I want to hurl" I heard a high-pitched sneer. We both broke apart and looked around us in alarm. I heard Edward snarl at the newcomer and followed the sound of it to see who owned the mysterious voice. When I saw her, I snarled as well because she had nearly gotten my family killed last year, human and vampire. It was Victoria.

"Shit" She cussed. "Now my revenge can't be fully laid out. Your a vampire now but that doesn't mean your indestructible from me, seeing as you're a newborn" She smiled darkly.

"Stay away from her" Edward warned, his tone livid and threatening.

"So be it, I'll kill you both. James will finally be avenged" She laughed sounding completely sinister. We both snarled at her in response but Edward pushed me back protectively.

"I can fight, I can protect you now too" I whispered to him. He shook his head and then manoeuvred swiftly out of the way, pulling me with him.

"She may be a vampire but she doesn't have the skills necessary to fight me. You can't protect her forever" Victoria gloated.

"Watch me" He muttered. I had always thought that if I got changed then I would always be able to hold my own and protect Edward but I felt exactly the same as I did when I was human, defenceless and frightened but determined and willing to do something. This fight wasn't like in the movies where everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Any move could be fatal, any move and my reason for existing could be taken away from me forever, any move and we could lose. It was all happening too quickly and I felt that if I joined the brawl then I might hurt Edward instead so I backed away and tried to think of some way that I could help. One thing made the decision for me, Edward's scream of agony when Victoria ripped both of his arms off and her careless remark about our child and how she was going to murder her next. I ran with precision to Victoria and just as she was getting ready to tear Edward apart even further, I beheaded her without a second thought. There wasn't even time for her to scream and I didn't hesitate as I set her whole body on fire from a lighter in Edward's pocket. I then threw it against the ground and knelt next to his side.

"It can be attached back right?" I whispered. I had never seen a vampire with missing limbs so I hoped that, that was the case.

"Don't worry, of course they can. It will just leave a scar which will be virtually invisible" He reassured me.

"I can't believe she hurt you like that" I groaned, my eyes blackening with fury as the scene replayed in my mind.

"I only felt pain when they got ripped off. It's in the past" He gave a small smile.

"Well at least she got what she deserved. Now how do I reattach your arms" I asked, calm becoming my dominant emotion as I listened carefully to his instructions. Thankfully there was only one and it was very simple.

"Okay this may sound a little strange but I need you to lick the ends of the arms so that the venom will meld it back"

"Yeah, I understand" My smile felt strained as I flashed one at him before complying. I hoped he was right otherwise I would probably snap from all the stress, my calm state fading. Despite my qualms, his arms seemed to be okay once they were reattached and felt strong and sure once they were enfolding around my body.

"How many people have tried to do away with us in our whole lives" He sighed.

"More than most people. In fact all those people who hated us are now dead" I frowned.

"Well if they weren't then we would be" He frowned with me.

"Do you need to hunt again" I asked, feeling concerned as I took in how much paler he looked than usual.

"Do you?" He questioned, looking into my eyes.

"No, I'm pretty much full. You" I asked again.

"I'm fine and no I'm not just saying that" He chuckled.

"Sure" I looked him in the eye.

"Sure" He laughed.

"Okay then, this is going to be hard to explain when we return home" I eyed the bonfire directly in front of us.

"I should have anticipated her return. I should have…" I cut him off with a look.

"What! I should have protected you better" He mumbled.

"Look, did anything happen to me" I questioned.

"No but" I cut him off again, this time with words.

"Will this implicate the future?"

"No, I guess your right" He sighed.

"Now, can we please go meet Renesmee? As much as I'd love to be alone with you I really want to meet our daughter. There's always tonight anyway" I reminded him with a lazy grin.

"You've got me anticipating night more than ever before" He chortled and then started a wild, fiery kiss. It took most of my self-control to end it and remember why I wanted to postpone it until tonight but I managed.

"I think we should go now" I laughed.

"So do I" He echoed my laugh and held out his hand, which I took naturally and before I had time to count to one, we were running through the vegetation and back to our family.

_**Edward's pov**_

Only Bella could make me forget about my mistakes and I was grateful that she could. It was magnificent to be able to run through the forest with her without any worries, fears or regrets and to just enjoy the moment. It felt like no time at all when we had returned to the house and I sighed as the voices all began making themselves present in my mind, a downside of having such a power. People didn't know how lucky they were. The voices grew louder as we approached Bella's transformation room.

"I guess I was wrong to believe they had lives, they seem to have not moved the entire time" I murmured to Bella causing her to giggle in response.

"I'm sure they were doing something"

"We sure were, the wolves came and have thankfully let Bella's transformation slide although the treaty has been renewed so we still have to be wary" Jasper announced as we approached the Cullen's who all looked up at the sound of our advance with relief.

"I knew everything would be fine" Bella smiled, seeming content. Uh oh, time to tell her about the imprinting.

"Well not everything" Jasper corrected.

"I'll tell her when the time comes" I relieved Jasper from the daunting task he was willing to complete. No matter the danger. Translation: Bella's wrath.

"Yeah, she won't let it out on you" Jasper chortled.

"Let what out? What's going on?" Bella demanded, looking straight to me for an answer.

"I'll tell you once you meet Renesmee" I promised, trying to evade it for the current second.

"I won't forget. I'm a vampire now, remember?" She laughed.

"I know you won't" I grinned. "Now I was under the impression that you wanted to meet Renesmee"

"Of course, where is she" She smiled looking around her.

"Wait! Are you sure this is safe" Jasper halted.

"I knew of a case just like Bella's. With self preparation prior to the transformation, the newborn years are non-existent" Carlisle informed us with a coy smile.

"Why didn't you tell me before" Bella demanded.

"Well, I didn't think it was important, given the past circumstances" Carlisle explained.

"All that worry for nothing" She muttered. "So where is Renesmee?"

"She's right here" Rosalie answered, her voice soft as she walked towards us with Renesmee in her arms.

"She's so…." Bella struggled to find the right word as she surveyed our daughter with wonder. Even without being able to read her silent mind, I still knew what she was thinking.

"I know" I whispered. Reading Renesmee's thoughts, I gathered that she wanted to know Bella as much as Bella wanted to know her.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes" She whispered, holding her arms out and marvelling as Renesmee was placed into them. Almost immediately Renesmee placed her tiny hand on Bella's cheek and I cringed as I saw what image she was presenting.

"One, what was that? And two why was my baby showing me an image of a mutt staring at her like a complete and utter moron" Bella hissed. Oh crap, here we go.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed it, as it would be much appreciated.**


	18. Unplanned Discoveries

**Chapter Seventeen: Unplanned Discoveries**

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Sorry if Bella is a little OOC but she's pretty pissed and who wouldn't be? :D **

**Bella's pov**

They couldn't be serious! They actually let my baby within two feet of that mutt? Edward better give me some explanations now before the tension kills me and I crush something beyond recognition. To my complete and utter satisfaction Renesmee didn't seem too pleased that an ugly mutt had been staring at her the way he had and wanted him banished as much as I did. Now I needed to find out the reason why I wanted to banish him. His face was reason enough. Dad's best friend's son my ass, he had something coming if he honestly believed that he could stare at her like that.

"Well, it seems that Renesmee's power is to show people what is on her mind. Literally" Edward laughed nervously. " And the reason that Jacob was staring at her like that" His eyes narrowed to slits like mine. "Was because he imprinted on her"

"No…. No…." I shook my head in disbelief "Are you telling me that our baby already belongs to a frickin mutt when I haven't even frikin… held… her…for…five…frikin…minutes" I fumed, each word pronounced with more vehemence than the last and I was sure that my eyes had turned black with my fury. I heard Emmett snicker and then without a second thought I ran up to him, gently put Renesmee on the floor, stretched up on my toes so I could look him in the eye.

"You think it's hilarious don't you! What if your baby had been taken from you the second she had been born huh! What would you do then? I doubt you would be laughing, at least I would have the dignity not to" I screeched.

"Uh…em…uh" Emmett for once in his long life was rendered speechless.

"Bella calm down it's going to be fine" Edward soothed. "We have made a treaty of our own and Jacob isn't allowed near her until she is at least eighteen"

"I don't want him near her even if she lives to be one thousand" I muttered but was otherwise appeased at his calming words. A grin stretched widely on Edward's face as he replied.

"The feeling is mutual"

"Well I guess that's better. But if I ever see Jacob Black ever again, he will wish that he never set foot in Forks or even La Push for that matter. No treaty line can stop me" I smiled, my eyes darkening as I took in that possible future which I would welcome if it came as if it were a close friend.

"Who knew she could be so sinister" Jasper chortled.

"That's my Bella. I don't think I've ever seen this side of her ever before. It's kind of sexy" Edward laughed, smiling at me.

"Save it for later" Emmett groaned.

"Yeah, are you guys forgetting that there is an innocent person in here who deserves not to be smothered with lust every second of the day" Jasper sighed.

"Yeah, thanks Jazz that's exactly how I'm feeling" Emmett grinned.

"Oh and that person has blond luxurious hair and not dark curly brown hair. Oh and did I mention that this innocent man is in no way a moron "Jasper added smoothly.

" I'm glad you feel that way. I know exactly who your talking about" Carlisle laughed.

"Finally" Jasper sighed in relief.

"Me" Carlisle grinned.

"Okay enough witless humor" Edward grumbled. "Now" He began but was interrupted buy the shrill ring of the phone.

"Bella needs to answer it" Alice said immediately gaining puzzled looks from the majority of us.

"Me?" I asked incredulously. Who would want to call me at the Cullen residence?

"Yes you, now go and answer it before the person on the other end hangs up" Alice urged and then flitted over to Renesmee who accepted Alice's gesture to hold her.

"All right" I grumbled and then took Edward's hand, leading him to the Cullen's phone before picking it up tentatively.

"Hello" I said hesitantly into the phone.

"Hi this is Renee. You know, Bella's mum. Could I please speak to her and oh who is this?" She questioned politely. My own mother didn't know my voice and it shook me to the core learning this but then again why would she know my strange bell tone voice, which I had only acquired a few hours ago after three days of total agony of which she could have no knowledge?

"Uh mum, this is Bella" I replied with my voice as deep as I could manage.

"Bella" She squeaked in surprise "Is that you? You sound…different"

"Well I did come down with something recently and I think this is one of the long term effects" I explained, looking frantically at Edward for help. He mouthed the word surgery.

"What sort of illness is that?" I could almost see her frowning.

"Well it was pretty serious and I almost died from it and Carlisle, well…. he had to perform some surgery to save me and uh….I look and sound different now"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked sounding horrified.

"Well Carlisle thought it best that we didn't tell you to save you from worrying" I spluttered.

"Bella, this is something I needed to know" She tsked disapprovingly.

"So what's the reason for your call?" I inquired curiously.

"Well Charlie was blabbing to me about how he was forced to kick you out and that was almost a month ago and nobody thought to tell me so I decided to check on you and now that I find out this…" She babbled with regret and anxiety. I sighed and remembered how I used to have to deal with these calls all the time back when everything was mundane and the supernatural was non-existent in my life.

"Mum, none of this is your fault and I'm perfectly fine now" I reassured her.

"Well why don't you visit me now and we can save the phone bill" She joked.

"Uh mum I don't think that's possible" I cringed. There was no way I could ever go to sunny Jacksonville now that I was thirsty for blood and would reveal our identity inevitably and involuntarily. Things were so complicated in my life, much more than I had expected when I dreamed of this day.

"Well how about I come visit you" She suggested eagerly. Alice then danced into the room with Renesmee still clutched tightly in her arms and murmured 'Tell her yes, wouldn't it be better if she were here for the wedding'

"Uh Mum, can you hold on for a second?"

"Sure, I'll be here" She assured me. I put the phone on the counter and then turned to face Alice.

"Are you crazy" I demanded giving her a basilisk glare. "One look at me, do you seriously think Renee is blind? Two what about Renesmee, It hasn't even been six months let alone nine plus Renesmee appears to be between the ages of one to three and three I don't even remember arranging a date for the wedding. Did you Edward?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that without you. This is all Alice's doing" He glared at her.

"They can all be easily solved. Well one you kind of already told her about the 'surgery', two Renesmee can be Edward's long lost niece or something and three trust me the thirteenth is perfect.

"The thirteenth of what?" I asked suspiciously.

"July of course" She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Are you telling me that you're planning a wedding in less than a month" I demanded furiously.

"Nothing's impossible" She shrugged. "Now go tell her yes"

"What do you think Edward?" I sighed turning to him for his opinion.

"Well this could be your one chance to say goodbye and Alice kind of has a point and pretty good solutions" He smiled.

"Well…I guess" I surrendered giving Edward a quick peck on the lips before picking up the phone.

"Mum I'm back. I kind of have some news before I answer your last question"

"What is it? Your not pregnant are you?" She said suspiciously.

"No, no" I assured her. _But I was. _

"Well then" She insisted expectantly.

"Well Edward proposed to me and I said yes and I was wondering if you'd like to attend our wedding" I asked coyly.

"Ooooh, that's great news, when is it?" She asked zealously.

"You're not mad" I questioned with surprise.

"Well it's about time. I'll go buy my plane ticket now" She laughed energetically.

"Wait I didn't even tell you the date" I halted her with a smile.

"Well?"

"It's the thirteenth of next month"

"But it's only the twenty ninth today" She said in astonishment.

"Alice will be Alice" I laughed.

"Do you mind if I stay with you and the Cullen's a week before the wedding?" Renee asked. I looked at Edward for approval and then passed it on.

"Well I'll see you then. I can't believe you're engaged" She gushed sounding more excited than Alice if such a thing were possible.

"Bye mum" I said in farewell before hanging up.

"So much to do, so much to plan. I need to go order a custom made dress" Alice trilled. Okay so maybe Alice was more keyed up about this wedding than Renee.

"Can't we just go buy one from the store" I whined.

"I thought you hated shopping. Well in that case…"

"It's fine" I cut her off in panic.

"You just gave me inspiration. Hopefully your daughter doesn't hate shopping as much as you because I'm taking her on a shopping trip to find the perfect flower girl dress" Alice squealed in excitement.

"Have fun with that" I grinned, taking Edward's hand and racing with him to his room to participate in some adult activities where no one could watch or would want to.

…

Before I could even comprehend how fast time was moving and how rapidly Renesmee was growing, it was a week before the wedding and Renee was scheduled to appear at our doorstep at any second with Carlisle who had kindly offered to pick her up from the airport. To deceive Renee into believing that my changes weren't as drastic as they seemed, I wore contact lenses the hue of dirty mud but close to my original colour, powdered my body with makeup to darken the paleness of my impenetrable skin, tried to perfect my rough voice and practiced my human gestures which were no longer necessary for me now such as sitting down regularly and feigning bathroom breaks.

I felt pretty confident at this point that Renee wouldn't suspect more than the obvious in the way that Charlie would have if we were on good terms and he actually wanted to see me after all this time and separation. Renesmee had now grown significantly enough to be considered a large three year old or a tiny one year old and could now speak fluently as well as sing, walk and we could even have proper conversations with her which even some adults wouldn't be able to keep up with or would be bothered to. A bond had formed between Renesmee and I which went further than a mother and daughter relationship which was unbelievably strong in itself. Edward seemed to have this bond with her too and I loved our little family insanely. Nothing could tear me from it without an intense fight. I was a little worried that Renee would see that bond and question Renesmee's heritage but the others were at ease. Regardless, it was arisen in conversation a fair few times that perhaps we should give Renesmee contacts too so that the resemblance would be hardly perceptible although there was nothing we could do about the shade of her hair which was the precise shade of Edward's or it's form which was curly like Charlie's and very difficult not to notice. Perhaps we would have to let Renee make her own assumptions and hope for the best. Alice seemed to think so and if I lost hope in the physic then who _could_ I lay my hope on? An impatient rap at the door disturbed my reverie. Carlisle must have forgotten his key and had to keep up with pretences for Renee, so he couldn't just go through the window. I took a deep breath and then descended down the stairs, smiling warmly at Edward as I met him at the bottom. I took his smooth hand and then opened the door to let my mother and future father in law inside.

"Bella is that you" Renee whispered.

"Yeah mum, it's me. It's so good to see you" I smiled conventionally.

"You too" She looked around bewilderingly taking in her unfamiliar surroundings and my new looks before raising her arms out for a hug. I accepted it naturally but had to remind myself not to breathe in an effort to keep myself from tempting my limited control.

"Um, Mum there's something you should know about. Its…." I started but was interrupted by the sounds of Renesmee and Emmett's laughter from upstairs. Trust Emmett to ruin everything. Now Renee was going to be even more suspicious as we were planning to act as if Renesmee couldn't speak yet.

"What was that? Did I just hear a child?" Renee whipped her head around wildly looking for the source of the noise.

"Emmett, come down and bring Renesmee" I sighed. _Cause you already stuffed everything up with your tactlessness. _No more than twenty seconds later Emmett came bounding down the stairs with Renesmee squirming in his arms.

"Who's that? Bella" Renee's tone grew sharper and more accusing.

"Edward's niece" I lied smoothly.

"Why didn't you tell me that that she was staying with us or that Edward even had a niece? Where are her parents?" Renee asked animatedly.

"It never came up and her parent's have recently died" I feigned sorrow as I took Renesmee from Emmett and hugged her close to me.

"Wow, you have really outdone yourself this time. Adopting another child this young" Renee shook her head in disbelief looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Well actually" Esme began.

"Bella and I are adopting her" Edward cut in effortlessly.

"But you two are only eighteen. Isn't that a bit of a big responsibility for you two" Renee questioned with her lips pursed.

"So is marriage" I shrugged nonchalantly. "And I'm ready"

"Can…can I hold her" Renee asked apprehensively.

"Sure" I beamed, releasing Renesmee and -forgetting that Renesmee's appearance deemed her too young to walk- encouraged her to make her own path towards Renee. Renesmee forgetting of Renee's ignorance ran towards her like she would normally, faster than the average human but with not as much velocity as a vampire or newborn. Seeing this abnormal event take place, Renee backed away as if Renesmee were a cobra, her eyes widening with shock and uncontained terror.

"What…what is she? Some sort of demon child from hell? Keep her away from me. Destroy her, don't let her within a metre of distance of me and yourselves" Renee yelped. Oh crap. Things were turning more surreal and horrifying by the second and at this rate I had no idea what to tell Renee.

**It seemed appropriate to end it here so I hope you enjoyed it. Please help me reach my goal of 100 reviews, as I would be really grateful for the feedback or encouragement.**

**Thanks so much!**


	19. The Full Story

**Chapter eighteen: The Full Story**

**Thanks for all the reviews as always and for sticking to this story as it means so much to me. Without you this would be incomplete and abandoned. Here is chapter eighteen: **

Renee's pov

What had the Cullen family done? The possibilities were endless and not one reassured me. After shifting through the possibilities in my head, I concluded that they had obviously dealt with the black arts and drug my daughter into it. They seemed so nice in Phoenix and now they're involved with black magic. It was almost incomprehensible and unimaginable that they would even take the steps to land themselves in such a situation. Perhaps it was like the Paranormal Activity movies where the coaxing of demons was involuntary. Ugh, I was being inane and acting as if horror movies existed. Perhaps this child had a medical problem or could just run very fast from gifted genetics although the last one was practically inconceivable. I decided that I would not jump to conclusions and hear them out instead of bolting out the door. Once my fear had passed it turned to curiosity and I stared at the little girl with it openly. The horror returned when I perceived the chocolate brown hue in her eyes and the texture of her curls. Her eyes were identical to Bella's and her curls had an uncanny resemblance to Charlie's. Impossibly and irrationally this child had to be Bella's and there was no nine months to back it up. If I had not seen a photo she sent me three months ago of her and Edward curled snugly under an oak tree with her stomach definitely flat, I may have believed that she tried to deceive me although the child looked about three and Bella hadn't even had a boyfriend three years ago, let alone met Edward. I looked to Bella for an explanation, my eyes narrowing as I realised that she was keeping something crucial from me.

"Do you think we should tell her the truth" Bella sighed. "All of it?"

"But the Voltouri" Edward reminded her with a frown. What or who was a Voltouri? A sort of gang? What had Bella and Edward gotten themselves into? This seemed even worse than the black magic theory.

"She needs to know. She deserves to know and the Voltouri won't find out. Renee won't tell anybody under any circumstances" Bella said confidently although her face was the opposite of ease.

"Very well, her thoughts say as much" Edward surrendered still looking anxious.

"My thoughts? Are you suggesting that…" I trailed off in acute horror.

"Yes Renee, I am" He smiled grimly. "But we should start from the very beginning"

"Can I tell her of our story? Of everything?" Bella requested feverishly.

"Of course, she has to hear it from you" He smiled at her gently, squeezing her hands lightly.

"When did this all start" I asked Bella quietly.

"When I first moved to Forks" She answered genuinely to my pleasure.

"Two years ago" I said blankly, trying to comprehend how it had started so long ago.

"Yes, two years ago but bear in mind that these two years have been the happiest in my life" She told me, a slight smile making its way up on her pale face.

"Okay then" I said warily. "What happened?"

"Well Edward and I met in biology except at that point…. well he wanted to kill me?" She explained nervously.

"What!" I screeched. "You wanted to kill her. Why on earth did you want to kill my daughter?"

"It was her scent?" Edward answered simply, cringing at my words.

"Her scent? She has a beautiful scent so why would that compel you to want to kill her" I seethed.

"Well it's to do with what we are"

"What you are?" I whispered. The Cullen's were not human it seemed and I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it until now. The pale skin, the topaz eyes, the tendency not to eat or sleep. While Bella was in hospital, Edward never left Bella's hospital room for the bathroom, for sleep or even to eat. What were the Cullens?

"We're vampires Renee" It took a full five seconds for that to sink in. They were vampires? My daughter was engaged to a vampire? It was all too surreal for me and I felt as if my world had collapsed.

"Do you know" I demanded, my question directed at Bella while trying not to look into any of the Cullen's eyes as if they could burn me on sight alone.

"Yes Renee, I have known the truth since a few weeks after I moved to Forks" She admitted, refusing to look me in the eye.

"How" I struggled to form the word. "How, could you date a vampire knowing your life was a risk? They kill people Bella"

"No they don't" She argued. "They drink animal blood which is why their eyes are topaz and the reason why I continued to date Edward was because I love him"

"Love has limits"

"No it doesn't. Love conquers all and Edward is a good person in any case" She disputed indignantly.

"How do you know that? He could just be feeding you senseless lies"

"I know that Edward would never do that to me and I have met a nomadic vampire who did drink human blood" She crossed her arms in irritation.

"When? How are you still alive?" My face paled as I took in her words.

"When I was in hospital in Phoenix, I didn't fall down the stairs" She admitted.

"You got bitten" I yelled. "How come your not one of them or are you?"

"Edward saved me from the vampire and sucked the venom out before I could be transformed" She informed me, her tone a tad softer.

"I guess I do owe you for that and for the van" I sighed, turning to Edward.

"I want nothing more than to protect your daughter. Inconceivably she has chosen to be with me despite my species and I can promise you that I do love her" The veracity was clear in his tone and I couldn't deny it any longer.

"All right, I don't doubt that" I sighed. "But that doesn't explain this child"

"She is biologically my daughter which means that she is your grandchild. Please don't reject her so quickly" She pleaded.

"Why does she look so old for her age?" I questioned suspiciously.

"She is a half-vampire half-human hybrid who grows at an alarmingly fast rate but she is the sweetest child you will ever meet. Please give her a chance"

"Grandma" The child uttered looking at me curiously. All eyes turned to her and gasps were echoed around the room. In that one word my perspective changed. This child was genetically a part of my daughter and I so how could she be sinister? I shouldn't judge her on her species when she clearly was still a child and didn't know anything to make her own decisions with.

"What's her name" I whispered, breaking everyone out of their stunned reverie. Bella smiled authentically at my question.

"You'll like it. It's Renesmee"

"Thank you" was all I could say and portrayed my affection and appreciation in the form of a hug. Her grasp was unlike the one I remembered. This new one was hard as if she were made of stone and cold.

"Are you…"I took a deep breath. "Are you one too?"

"Yes, but I'm happy Renee. Always remember that" She said gently when we parted.

"Can I hold Renesmee now?" I asked, feeling calm now that the shock was through.

"Of course" She smiled warmly. Renesmee, clearly having heard her words danced gracefully over to me, having more elegance than a professional ballerina and accepted my embrace.

"One word of warning Renee" Edward cautioned "Renesmee has a power which she will most likely show you so don't be alarmed"

"Power?" I asked sounding as mystified as I felt.

"Some of us have powers. For example I can read your mind and Alice and see the future" He replied, eying me warily as if I may faint. If I was prone to faint then it would have happened when the word vampire left his mouth. That in itself was enough to make anybody faint.

"Grandma" Renesmee said impatiently trying to gain my undivided attention. I looked down at her again and gasped when her warm hand made contact with my clammy cheek. Before me, in front of my eyes were a variety of images which varied from one of Bella to a pack of monstrous sized wolves. The one of Bella was the one which scared me the most as she was covered in gore and her stomach looked as if it had been torn open while her hand had a bite-mark bitten into it which looked strangely clean of blood but still disturbing.

"Renesmee's birth" Edward explained while cringing. When the next image was conjured up, I was pleased to see that it was of her in Bella's arms who looked healthy and glowing. Renesmee released her hand and the images disappeared as if they had never been there in the first place. She then looked at me expectantly, waiting for my response. All I could do was have my mouth gape open foolishly and stare at her without a word. She laughed a bell-like trill and hopped out of my arms.

"Well you know the basics. All we need to know from you now is that you will keep all this secret" Bella pressed.

"I wouldn't tell anyone any of this even if my life depended on it" I replied without hesitation.

"Good to know" She smiled in relief.

"So what's going to happen with the wedding now?"

…**.**

**Bella's pov**

The remainder of the week passed thankfully uneventful and Renee seemed to adapt to the idea of us being vampires although some things still bothered her as expected. I was relieved that she knew the truth and that I would no longer have to keep secrets from her perceptive eyes. Edward informed me with a coy smile that she liked being in on the secret however ghastly it was. Before I knew it, it was the night before the wedding and I was having a mini dress rehearsal in my room (I had recently moved to Edward's room so it's status had changed from Edward's room to our room, at least until we made other arrangements and perhaps bought a house nearby) while Edward was at his bachelor party with his brothers while I practiced with Alice who wouldn't give up until I had my walk perfect in the impossibly high heels which I would have to wear all day tomorrow whether I liked it or not. The fact that I had to practice walking when I was a vampire was ludicrous but I did it to keep Alice sane. I had to admit that my dress was pretty and brought out my features perfectly despite my protests when I first saw it. The dress was an ivory colour which cascaded to the floor and had thin straps which had a tendency to fall off until Alice fastened them tighter. There were a few pick-ups in the dress but other than that the dress was simple. Just the way I wanted it to be. The veil was apparently vintage according to Alice and suited my needs perfectly. A modern veil would have defeated the purpose of the simple wedding I had envisioned and Alice had thankfully seen it too. We practiced from dusk to dawn on my vows, my walk and everything I would need to be prepared for. Finally when the light touched the trees behind the house she announced the following.

"You're absolutely perfect now" She squealed

"Great. How many more hours" I rolled my eyes.

"Only seven more hours left until you're officially a Cullen"

"I always was one, wasn't I" I teased.

"Of course but never officially" She grinned, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Seven more hours" I breathed, feeling the nervousness settle into every portion of my body.

"And you'll fully be a part of the family"

**Awww, only the epilogue to go now and this story is done. Don't worry; the wedding will be in the epilogue. **

**Anyway thanks for reading! **


	20. Epilouge: A Thousand Years

**Epilogue: A Thousand Years **

**Sadly this is the last chapter of consequential actions but I hope that the ending will be fitting. Thanks enormously to all the people who reviewed (You are all listed at the AN at the bottom and helped me to reach my goal of 100 reviews so right now you are all on my list of favourite people), added this story to their favourite's list, alerted the story, author alerted me or added me as your favourite author). Without you this story would be non-existent and I would be very bored right now. Thanks to PercyJacksonFan1997 for giving me an idea which will be used in this chapter. This final chapter is dedicated to the awesome and sweet song by Christina Perry which is on the Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 1 album and will be in the movie. Anyway, here is the epilogue! **

**Oh and I researched about the wedding vows here: Weddings(dot)about(dot)com/od/weddingvows/a/traditionalvows(dot)htm**

Edward's pov

Everything on my personal checklist was practically complete except for one tiny detail. We had everything organised, everything perfect for the wedding and now there was one last thing that I needed to do before I married the love of my life. One thing that would make everything absolutely perfect with every little problem that had ever occurred patched up. I was here to visit Charlie in the hope that the relationship between he and Bella could be relinked before she was given away to me. I knew the chances of Charlie even considering looking me in the face were slim but I had to try for Bella. So here I stood, waiting nervously at the door and just hours away from my wedding hoping that he would listen. The door creaked open slowly and Charlie peeked through, his expression transforming into fury as he saw me standing on his doorstep.

"You may have escaped from that cell and you and I know that I can't put you back in there! Stupid laws. But how does that give you a right to turn up at my doorstep" Charlie fumed.

"Sir, I know you may not like to hear this but Bella and I am getting married and we would love for you to attend. Bella has no idea of my visit but I have come here to apologise and to ask if you would like to be present for our wedding" I explained, my voice growing more confident as I spoke.

"What about this baby of hers? You're going to tie yourself down to an eighteen year old with a kid" Charlie snorted.

"Bella lost the baby and even if she hadn't I would still marry her" I half-lied smoothly, my voice sounding flat. Renesmee was far too old to be the same child in Bella's stomach a month ago.

"Well…um. Was she upset? At least she can live her life properly now. What's the point of her committing herself to you now when there is no baby?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"We love each other and in three short hours it will be official. No baby can change that."

"What if you go running off again? This is a real commitment you know." Charlie glared at me.

"I have no intention of ever leaving Bella's side and the only reason why I did it in the first place was to make sure she didn't have to endure a long distance relationship when my family moved. It was the worst mistake I have ever made and the pain she and I both went through alone is enough to convince me to never fail her again."

"Your pain! Your pain?" Charlie yelled furiously.

"I'm not discounting her pain and I know how justified it was but when I left it killed me too. My whole core died when she wasn't by my side"

"You really do love her. Don't you" Charlie whispered.

"Yes, I do and I would love it. Bella would love it" I amended. "If you could join us for the ceremony" I smiled.

"I'm not exactly pleased with her choice of early marriage but I would like to talk to Bella again. Say I'm sorry" Charlie frowned.

"She would love that. She misses you" I smiled warmly.

"I don't have a suit" Charlie realised, looking around him wildly as if one would mysteriously appear out of thin air.

"Now you do" I handed him a grey suit that Alice had placed in my possession once she saw my decision to come here and knew that no matter what it looked like that he would wear it as long as he could see Bella again.

"What" He looked around him in confusion again.

"I thought you might say yes" I smiled.

"Thanks Edward, for giving me another chance to know my daughter. I wouldn't have had the courage to see her if you hadn't come" Charlie admitted.

"No thank _you _for accepting my invitation"

"Can I see her before the wedding? I want everything to be behind us before she starts her new life." Charlie sniffed, the first sign of tears making themselves known.

"I understand but first I have to warn you that Bella will appear different. The pregnancy took a massive toll on her health however abrupt it ended and Carlisle was forced to do some surgery." I explained, my lies coming on effortlessly.

"Is she all right?" Charlie asked sounding concerned and I could see the remorse which flashed across his face.

"She's perfectly fine now but her appearance has altered exceedingly"

"As long as she's still Bella and is happy and healthy then I don't care" Charlie laughed tensely.

"Oh she's still Bella" I assured him with a grin.

"Good to know. Now I need you to show me the way if I want to get to this wedding in time." Charlie gestured to the pathway.

"First of all you need to get into your suit."

….

**Bella's pov**

"Alice, why are you making me wear contacts? Renee already knows" I whined. The contacts were messing up my vision and I clearly didn't need them so I had no idea why Alice was subjecting me to such horror.

"Trust me. You'll see" Alice laughed.

"I better." I grumbled in annoyance.

"Okay, I need for you to not breathe for the next five minutes" Alice instructed excitedly.

"Why…?" I questioned but stopped talking when I saw who had entered the room. His awkward ramble and the uncomfortable but relieved expression on his face caused me to exult. Charlie had come to see me at last! My dad had come to support me despite his qualms and if could cry right now then I would be bawling. As it was I was dry sobbing.

"Dad." I exclaimed before walking quickly over to him and embracing him warmly.

"I'm so sorry Bells. For kicking you out, for not accepting Edward….for everything" He looked me in the eye once I had released him.

"It's all right. As long as you're here now." I smiled at him brightly feeling everything right snap into place in my life.

"I am and it's thanks to Edward." Charlie told me, patting my back to stop my sobs. "I had my doubts about him but I can really tell that he loves you."

"Damn those stupid traditions," I grumbled. "Now I can't go and thank him. Everything is right now that you're here dad."

"Now, now stop with the sentimental stuff and focus. It's almost time but I have one last thing to ask you." Charlie looked at me seriously.

"Sure Dad, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Can I walk you down the aisle?" He requested, looking at his feet awkwardly as he awaited my response.

"Of course! Nobody could replace you dad." I smiled, knowing that despite what Charlie had put me through in the past couple of weeks nobody could substitute him. I wouldn't wish for anyone else and I wouldn't let one mistake of his change that.

"Thanks Bells. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." We smiled at each other

"Charlie?" Renee's confused voice came from the doorway which quickly turned to rage as the previous things which she had learnt Charlie had done to Edward and I came rushing back to her.

"Mum, don't worry. He asked for forgiveness and I gave it to him. Everything's going to be great." I explained to her reassuringly.

"I need to have a word with you after the wedding." Renee shook her head in disbelief at Charlie.

"Fine but now we need to focus on Bella." Charlie reminded her, shame clear on his face.

"How many minutes do we have?" I asked Alice anxiously.

"Five so I would wrap this up and prepare for your walk down the aisle." She laughed and then walked off into the other room to retrieve the frothy bouquet of flowers from which she would need to complete one of the most standard traditions. Renesmee danced towards us in her place, her pretty, long and simple snowy-white flower girl dress swaying across the floor elegantly.

"Mummy...I mean Bella, Rosalie told me to give this to you." Renesmee blushed handing me the garter and looking away as I put it on. "She is about to begin the music and didn't have time to give you it."

"Why did she call you mummy?" Charlie asked me suspiciously. I flitted to his side and whispered in his ear.

"Her mother died a few weeks ago and I apparently bear a resemblance to her. She's Edward's niece."

"Oh well that's understandable." Charlie frowned.

"It's time." Alice squealed as she walked in, carrying two bouquets and ordering for Renee to take her seat outside. The wedding was originally going to be inside the Cullen house but I insisted that it would be more simple and romantic if we took our vows outside. Edward also agreed with this notion and so it was planned. I was finally going to be able to see it. I looked eagerly through the crack in the door but could see nothing.

"Patience Bella. You will soon be rewarded." Alice sighed, passing a bouquet to me while keeping one for herself. She then passed Renesmee a basket full of petals for her to throw once she made her way down the aisle, her hair already adorned with a crown of roses on top of her head in a circlet. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself once I heard the music and surprised myself by actually succeeding. I knew that this was the biggest milestone of my life and this music was just the prologue of it. Alice placed the veil so it cascaded down my face and then stepped back eyeing me with satisfaction. Hearing a significant change in the music, Charlie hooked his arm though mine and I knew that it was time to go.

"Renesmee," Alice nudged her causing Renesmee to jump slightly then regain her composure, walking to the door with quiet and nervous breaths. I closed my eyes as she walked through wanting to save the splendour for my walk. A few seconds later I heard Alice say,

"This is my queue. Wait until you hear a big fanfare in the music and then follow after me." Alice instructed before evidently walking elegantly out of the door. I looked down and then opened my eyes to see the floor. A few seconds later Charlie spoke.

"Come on Bells, it's time." I nodded and then took another deep and unnecessary breath, trying to prepare myself. I was unable to escape the gasp that left my lips when I took a few steady steps and lifted my head to see what lied in front of me. It wasn't the pretty flora bordering the aisle and separating me from my audience or the few admiring guests or the frothy canopy of flowers above my head. It was Edward who was waiting for me under an arch of more flowers, his face holding more emotion than I could even comprehend, that I could even believe possible. His golden eyes portrayed his triumph, joy and anticipation as I made my way towards him and suddenly I felt exactly the same as him and it took all of my control not to forget the crowd and the reason, to just catapult into his arms and kiss those grinning and exultant lips with as much fire as I contained. But I kept my head and grasped Charlie's arm more tightly as I approached him. Finally I was face to face with him and I felt as if my world shifted into something different, something perfect as Charlie placed my hand into Edward's. I looked into his eyes and was staggered to see that the emotion had multiplied. I was sure that he could see the same in mine. Before I knew it, it was time to say the vows and I had to repeat after the minister.

"I Bella Swan, take you Edward Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally and eternally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I vowed, my eyes never leaving his perfect face. Edward repeated the vows and then the part I had been waiting a thousand years for made itself known. Edward lifted the intricate veil off of my face and brought his lips to mine tenderly, shared the kiss which would bind us forever. It was difficult to stop the perfect kiss but somehow we managed and the applause of the audience enlightened us that we were now married. There were no feelings which could surpass the ones I were experiencing now and my exultation couldn't grow any bigger. Our smiles were as wide as rivers when we turned to face our families and I couldn't wait for the rest of the night.

….

The reception area was as prettily done up as the aisle and I found myself gently brushing my fingers against the pure flowers to grasp if they were real. Edward laughed at my fascination and squeezed his fingers gently in our interlaced hands. Everybody began coming up to us and I found myself cringing internally as I saw the Denali coven approaching. It had only been a few weeks since two of their sisters were killed by the Cullen's and I thought that despite what they said earlier, they could have an aversion to us now but that was clearly not the case as Kate embraced me warmly with an unfamiliar vampire at her side and Carmen smiling at me kindly.

"Hello again Bella. Immortality suits you well and your daughter is absolutely stunning." Kate laughed. Carlisle had, had a strained conversation over the phone with the Denali coven about Renesmee and they couldn't doubt the veracity in Carlisle's words however disbelieving his words were. It seemed from Kate's words that Renesmee had won them over instantly.

"Thank you. Who is this?" I gestured to the red-eyed vampire beside her.

"Oh, this is Garrett. I met him while searching for Irina's remains and have recently discovered that he's my mate." Kate told me excitedly.

"Hi there." Garret waved at me and we shook hands.

"See so Irina's death isn't overly tragic seeing that I could have never met Garrett if her untimely death hadn't occurred. Unless of course all the vampires in the world joined forces together in the one location on an impossible mission which is impossible in itself." Kate chuckled.

"I guess." I smiled politely. Conversation didn't last long and soon Edward and I were talking with Seth. The only werewolf present at the wedding and reception.

"I'm glad that you could come Seth. I know that the wolves would have given you a hard time for coming and I really appreciate that you came." I told him truthfully.

"I couldn't miss it." Seth grinned. "It did take a while for mum to give me permission to go and even then she said that she would have to accompany me if she did decide but like I said, I couldn't miss it for the world."

"We also have to thank you for informing us on the werewolves plan. Without you lives would have been lost." Edward said fervently.

"No probs. They were wrong and I knew that your side was the right one. The timing was just unfortunate." Seth frowned.

"At least everything turned out great." I smiled gently.

"Yeah, that's true." He beamed before taking his seat at one of the few tables. Next came Huilen and Nahuel who greeted me warmly and looked quite strange in their civilised gear.

"Oh Bella, it was so nice to see you finally marry the love of your life. I remember when we first met and you were telling me about him on the plane." Huilen gushed.

"Without you helping me find him all this wouldn't have happened so I thank you sincerely." I nodded at her with a smile.

"As do I," Edward told her just as genuinely.

"Where is your child? Nahuel has been waiting to meet her." Huilen asked, looking around her.

"Over there with the Denali coven." Edward pointed to Kate and Garrett who were conversing with Renesmee.

"Well, we may go over and have a chat with her. Congratulations!" Huilen told us warmly before making her way over to Renesmee with Nahuel who was still staring at Renesmee curiously. 

After I had talked to everyone else- including Charlie and Renee- it was time for a tradition which I detested. It was time for Edward and I to be photographed. I tried to keep my eyes from blinking when the bright flashes failed to intercept the contacts and to keep a straight face. The photographer caused Renesmee chagrin, believing she had little intellect and found nothing embarrassing by instructing her to stand under Edward and I as we kissed. Despite Renesmee's red face, I found it quite cute. After we were all seated the food was served and all the humans eat while the vampires pretended to, trying to keep the scowls off their faces when food had to be unavoidably swallowed when Charlie was looking in their direction. When all the food was cleared and champagne glasses replaced them and the talking had died down, Emmett grabbed a microphone from Alice's steady hand and prepared to deliver his best man's speech.

"Hi everyone here, can I get your attention. Get ready to listen to the most awesome best man's speech in the history of forever." Emmett began, laughing boisterously and causing Charlie and Renee to look at each other with shock and slight amusement. The rest of us laughed lightly in response. "Now we all know that the role of the best man is to make things easier for the groom and to dig out all of the embarrassing stories and memories to the guests. And we all know that I would never do that to my close brother. Or would I?" Emmett gave Edward an evil grin causing Edward to grimace and the rest of us to laugh.

"Well unfortunately there isn't much I can share considering that Edward was always the responsible, cautious one who didn't get into stupid situations like me. Perhaps that's why Bella picked him out of all the other guys in the world whom she could have chosen. Or perhaps it was his tendency to make good and smart decisions or his kind and truthful nature. Either way I'm glad that she did and I'm thrilled that she's joining our large family because before Bella, Edward was not as joy filled, as playful, as fun and as happy as he is now and it's a side of him that we all love. But Edward's happiness is not the only reason why we are elated to have Bella join our extensive family. It's also because Bella makes us a better family and completes it as if she were made to join it. We all love her as if she were our own sister or even daughter in Carlisle and Esme case and all I'm trying to say through this is, welcome Bella to the family" He smiled at me and I gave him an appreciative look in response. "And congratulations to the bride and groom."

Everyone then lifted their champagne glasses and took a sip to complete the tradition. Emmett then surprisingly passed the microphone to Rosalie and I saw Edward smiled slightly as if he knew what was going on.

"Now the couple will begin their first dance so if they could make their way to the dance floor and stand in the centre then that would be appreciated." Rosalie spoke with a smile. Edward took my hand as we ascended out of our seats and we waited in the centre of the dance floor for further instruction. "The song that will be sung has been written by the groom and is dedicated to his bride."

I looked back at Edward in surprise and knew that if I could still produce tears then they would be streaming down my face. He had written another song for me, for us. Edward then pulled me into his arms for our first dance as husband and wife while Rosalie began to sing.

Heartbeats fast  
>Colours and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

As the song drew to a close and our dance began to cease, Edward tilted his head towards mine and gave me a passionate and sweet kiss effectively ending our dance. Everyone applauded conventionally and then joined us on the dance floor. Edward and I continued to dance and I watched as my family and friends danced together eagerly. We danced slowly but blissfully together until Alice announced that it was time for the father daughter dance. Everybody backed away as Charlie and I attempted to dance with each other but then melted back in once the song was half-way complete and Charlie and I were closer to swaying than dancing.

"I'm so glad that I decided to come Bells. I couldn't have missed it for the world now that I think about it" Charlie admitted.

"I know and I'm elated that you could come. It wouldn't be the same without you either." I told him truthfully.

"Thanks Bella." He smiled and then dropped his arms as the song ended and surprisingly walked over to Sue and asked her to dance. I felt a tapping on my hand and looked down to see Renesmee smiling at me brightly.

"Mummy, can I dance with you." She curtseyed with humour and then giggled.

"Of course you can." I beamed and then took her hands and twirled her around to the beat of the music. It was a bit strange to think that I was dancing with my biological daughter at my wedding to her biological father. Not many people can say that they've done that in their life and the thought caused me to laugh. The night progressed quickly and soon it was time to cut the cake for traditional purposes. The cutting of the cake was the easy part, the hard part being having to eat it, however we both stomached it and showed no discomfort when we shoved the cake in each other's mouths, acting as if we actually enjoyed the revolting taste. Only Charlie, Seth, Renee and Renesmee actually eat the cake and enjoyed it. The others just told Charlie that they were on a special diet and hoped that Charlie would swallow their feeble excuse. Edward began laughing when he told me that Charlie suspected that they all had anorexia and I had to admit that it was a little humorous despite how serious the mental disease was for some people in the world who actually had it. All of our discussion was forgotten when I realised that it was time to throw the bouquet. All the women gathered together in a crowd while I turned around and lobbed it into the air, turning back around to see it land in Renesmee's outstretched hands. She grinned with delight and then watched as the men came to join us in time for the garter toss. I sat down on one of the embellished chairs and stretched out my leg, following another tradition as Edward carefully removed it with his teeth and then threw it into the waiting crowd. I looked up to see who caught it and laughed in disbelief when I saw that it was Nahuel. Out of all the people who could catch both items it had to be both of the hybrids. I looked to see Renesmee's reaction and saw that she was blushing deeply as she and Nahuel made eye contact. Another tradition was that whoever caught the bouquet had to dance with the person who caught the garter. The dancing commenced again and I was happy to find myself in Edward's arms once more.

"I can't think of a better day." I sighed to Edward with contentment.

"I promise you that there will be many more." He told me seriously and then leaned down to kiss me. I knew that even without Edward promising it that there would be many more occasions as magnificent as this and we had eternity to enjoy them. It took many consequential actions for me to reach this point but they were the best decisions I had ever made in my short but incessant life and I wouldn't change them for the world.

**That was sadly the conclusion to Consequential Actions. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review telling me which chapter in this story was your favourite or what you thought of the story overall. **

**Thanks to: **Emmy, FLOW LIZ, PercyJacksonFan1997, OhBoyYourMine, Eminem and Bruno Mars Luvr, TheLadyKT, Sunshine72, supernatural-scarlett, Pianogirl05, hector gonzales mandez III, tiltultwin, Rebecca, Jacoblover, ECunning10210, Andrea, Bellarose1015, MyZebraWillEatYou, JoLi7y, lantus123, Rays of a Smile, LoveRob, Sosha50, jwtwifan, KiffleFreak, TVDfreak, DizzyIzzyCullen, The Lion And The Lamb For Ever, Abzter, dlajmc, carefulositopeace, ShawtyCullen, HMG123, Melissa, geewee, Emily Redbird, Sophz, RogueRaina, secretlife1201, Jasmine Perez, Lolo54111, Sexxy Vampire 16 and Brook Meyers **for reviewing and supporting this story. Thanks so much you guys! **


End file.
